Walking The Line
by GhostNox181
Summary: "They say you should keep your friends close & your enemies closer. I don't think this is what they meant." Forbidden fruit always gleams brightest. But that first bite is addictive & the guards are always watching. Even the best sometimes walk the line.
1. Hogwarts? Is That a Disease?

**Me: I really am starting too many fanfictions for my own good… -_-'**

**Rebbie: Then stop. **

**Me: But these ideas are too much fun! Plus I just get bombarded with motivation and voila, a chapter pops out for a brand new story!**

**Rebbie: You need help….**

**Me: Go away…**

**SO, Hi! If you don't know me, I'm Venom, and don't worry about Rebbie. She's a rude, obnoxious, necessary evil.**

**Anyways, this is Max Ride and Harry Potter, but I know Max Ride better, so the emphasis will be placed on that. Sorry for HP fans. There will still be a lot of HP, but please don't complain. This is my first crossover. And it won't be following any book, since that would make life difficult for a first-timer. Besides, I'm letting creative juices flow here.**

**And disclaimer: Yada yada, own nothing, yada yada, married Malfoy, yada yada, kidnapped JP, yada yada. (I wish.)**

**So, here goes nothing.**

**Max's POV**

The only other thing that seemed to be alive in this desolate place was the ginormous tree that could easily kill me. Yet, even as I passed by, I received nothing but a small shiver from it.

If even the tree was afraid, then I was certainly much more calm than I should've been.

I had my back to the school; turned my back to the memories, the mischief, the magic. I couldn't remain here. The farther I got from it, the lesser the pain would be for those who remained inside. The farther I strode from the school, my hands in my pockets, my wand broken in a heap somewhere behind me, the further I fell into misery.

But that's what I wanted, right? To suffer in return for all those I made suffer? To be miserable because I had brutally betrayed and thus caused misery upon those who trusted and loved me? That is what I asked for, is it not?

Not exactly. No. But Karma sucks sometimes. This was what I had to do, I knew that now. Only I could do it. I had to suck up and deal, or else I would never pull through. Not that I deserved to. I knew full well I'd probably die before the whole thing played out. And then what? And then….

STOP! Scratch this. You're probably very confused. Let's start from the beginning.

* * *

><p>"Max, for the last time, there is absolutely nothing there." Nudge whined as I stopped the group for probably the fifth time to stare at something to the left of me in the woods.<p>

You see, for the past hour or so, we had been getting ourselves nice and comfy in our resting spot for the next few days. It was a decent woods, a pretty one, in the middle of absolutely god-forsaken nowhere. Which was how we liked it. But as we had been getting ready, I kept seeing this faint shimmering in the corner of my eye, a shimmer that would disappear as I looked at it. I had asked the rest of the Flock if they had seen it, but judging by the crazy looks I got, it was a no.

Still, I kept seeing it, even as I gathered firewood. And the Flock believed me to some extent, because they didn't go to that portion of the area we had landed in. It was almost as if they couldn't. So as they all stared at me, and I at it, whatever it was, a wave of anxious tension swept over the camp.

"I know you think that Nudge, but I'm not so sure."

I took a few steps towards where I had last seen the shimmering, and suddenly a gust of wind swirled around me, nearly knocking me off my feet. I turned around to look at the Flock in question, but they were still staring at me the same way as before. The wind had only affected me.

Turning back to the strange, whatever, I held a hand up, and was quite surprised when my hand came in contact with something. I closed my eyes; the thing beneath hand pulsed and beat like a heart, and was warm to the touch, but was as slick and as firm as a slippery rock. I could almost feel my heartbeat syncing to the beat of the thing my hand rested on and with each beat I became one with it, and I could feel the vibrations it was sending out. It stretched far into the air, and so far to the left and right I was surprised we didn't hit it while we had been flying. I felt it curve as it finally did end at the top and sides, and come down to form a dome.

It was a gigantic barrier. _I wonder what's on the other side._

_**Go to it, Max.**_

_Why?_

And as usual, no response.

"Earth to Max?" I heard Gazzy call from behind me, and I jolted from my mental state. I looked at the place my hand rested and could see that across the barrier little silver veins had sprouted, growing fast and spreading wide.

"Max, what did you do?" Angel asked quietly from behind me. Unable to tear my eyes or hand away, I replied, "No idea."

Then without warning, a gap appeared in the barrier, right where my hand was, and before I knew what was happening, I had fallen through to the other side, landing not-so-gracefully on my hands and knees. I stood up, shaking myself off and dusting my hands and assessed the situation. It was odd though. The forest seemed no different on this side than it had on the other. Why put up a barrier to protect something that's the same?

And what the hell _was_ that barrier? If that was some sort of new scientific development or weaponry, it was one hell of a good one, and creepy one at that.

"Well, don't just stand there, come on!" I encouraged, turning back to my Flock. Fang looked at me wearily, but stepped through the hole in the barrier, carefully avoiding the edges. Angel and Nudge followed by Gazzy leading Iggy came through shortly thereafter. I gave them a wide smile and turned to glance around the place.

And that's when I noticed about fifty or so heads turned to stare at us, many of them with jaws hanging open. A few wimpy ones looked terribly frightened. But the one that caught my eye was the huge one standing in front of them all, beside some big horse that looked part eagle. The huge guy stood at least eight feet tall and was wearing what looked like roughly re-sewn patches of animal skin, and his belt was barely more than a rope and showed off his more than slight belly. I could barely see his face amid the mess of a tangled brown beard and moustache, with hair to match.

The kids were the oddest things too. They looked about my age, but they all wore matching black cloaks. Seriously. _Cloaks. _The ones that swished, had hoods, tied at the neck, and totally let you pass How to Be a Creeper 101. I didn't even know people still _made_ those. I noticed, however, that there were two different symbols on the cloaks. Some had a red and gold symbol with a lion-ish figurine, and the word Gryffindor. Others a similar design, but green and silver, a snake, and the word Slytherin. Underneath the cloaks, the outfits were all basically the same: white shirts, grey sweaters with trimming the color of the symbol, a tie the color of the symbol, and for the guys black pants and shoes, and the girls grey skirts, grey socks, and black dress shoes.

I cleared my throat to lose the stares and gave a quick glance behind me. The barrier's gap was gone. We were stuck. I highly doubted my hand trick would work again.

"What are ya doing 'ere? This is secret grounds, this is. How did you get past that there barrier?" The big guy said. I just sort of looked at him, then back towards the barrier.

"You mean that thing? It let me through and all I did was touch it. Some barrier. Is this like a class or something? Sorry to intrude. If you could show us the way out, we'd be happy to leave." I told him, shrugging. He continued to stare at me.

"Now wait one minute! What is yer business with Hogwarts? How did you really get through that barrier?" He asked me.

I couldn't help it; I burst out laughing. Hogwarts? What is that, a disease? I wasn't the only one laughing; I could hear sniggering from behind me, and even a few of the students in the class seemed to have suddenly come to the realization of the stupidity of the name.

"Look mister, I touched the freakin thing, and it practically dissolved under my hand. Now if you don't mind showing us how to get back through it, since I'm quite sure the same trick won't work twice, I'd be very grateful." I ordered, hands on my hips, using my official Max-is-boss voice. Without waiting, I started to walk away, the Flock following. I had no idea where I was going, but if it wasn't here, it worked.

"Are ya a witch?"

"Excuse me?" I asked, turning on my heel. I would have been offended, but the big guy seemed so completely sincere, I almost believed he was being serious.

"Have ya ever done anything with magic." He stated. I stared at him dubiously before I burst out into laughter again.

"You're joking right? I've seen some pretty frigged up things in my life, and I've heard some pretty weirdo ideas, but magic? Now that's the best one yet." It was his turn to look at me like I was crazy.

"Well if ya ain't a witch, then how'd ya get through the barrier? Dumbledore himself put that up."

Dumbledore? Hogwarts? What is this place? A loony bin? I've had enough trouble with those.

"What's a Dumbledore?" Angel asked from behind me. I shrugged to her, and the others just looked confused.

"Why, he's only the greatest wizard that ever lived!" The giant explained dumbfounded. I nodded, like I had heard it all before.

"That's nice and all, but I couldn't care less if Dumbledore invented chocolate, not to mention if he's some wizard. So are you going to show us the way out, or should we just start walking now?" I asked, continuing to walk away, the Flock in tow.

"Hold on just a minute! Was' yer name?"

"Although I really don't see how it matters at the moment, it's Max. Maximum Ride. Out of courtesy, what do they call you?" I responded. I was really itching to leave, the staring from the students was starting to creep me out. But there was an aching curiosity about this place that I couldn't just deny I had.

"Hagrid. What about the rest of ya?"

Nudge finally decided to open her yap, and though I half wished I could warn him, I mildly wanted to watch their reactions. "I'm Nudge. This is Fang, Iggy, Gazzy, and Angel. Is it true about magic? Are you a school? We went to a school once! That sucked. It turned out they really were trying to capture us, so that wasn't fun. Max got a boyfriend there. He was kind of a wimp, although he was really sweet. Fang kissed a slut too. We had to wear ugly uniforms. Your uniforms are okay, though a little bland. A little sparkle would do you great. Could I be a witch? Max does some pretty freaky things sometimes. She spotted that barrier no problemo. I bet she is a witch! Could we come to this school? It would be so much fun! Oh can we Max, can we? Please? It would be good for us! And we wouldn't have to run away anymore. And food and shelter… please? Max! Please!"

"Nudge! Shut up!" Iggy demanded, placing a hand over her mouth with his amazing accuracy. Despite that, however, Nudge turned her eyes to me, and I had to do everything I could to look away, but the pull was too much. Finally I sighed and gave into Bambi eyes.

"Oh my God Nudge, put them away. I'll see what I can do." I sighed. Turning to Hagrid, I shrugged at his shocked face. "So. Is there some test, or something?"

"Why don't ya follow me. We'll go see Dumbledore." Oh joy. "Class dismissed."

I turned to the rest of the Flock. Angel, Gazzy, Iggy, and Nudge, all looked extremely excited. Fang's eyes matched my expression: what the hell are you doing? I don't know. I gave Fang a light smile. This was better for the Flock. We would have food, shelter, education. Did I doubt the magic? Oh who the hell knows. In my life, anything was possible. "Come on guys. Let's give it a shot."

So, that's how we ended up sitting in Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore, by the way, was this young looking old guy. Does that make sense? He look over a hundred years old, sporting a long white beard and matching long white hair, and numerous wrinkles, but he carried himself with the air of someone in his late forties. He wore half moon glasses and a purple cloaky-thing. Very wizard-like, I'm assuming. His voice was soothing, but at the same time, kind of annoying. It had that tone, the one where it never really got mad, and I didn't like people who never got mad.

Oh, yeah, he happened to be the Headmaster. Go him.

"So, Max, you are looking to transfer into Hogwarts, is that correct?" He asked me. I stared at him. To be honest, his room was quite scary with portraits that moved and these candies that bit your fingers, as Iggy found out the hard way, and a phoenix, the only part I liked. There was also a hat that was quite dusty, but for some reason I felt it was watching me.

"As I'm sure you have been made aware, Hogwarts is a school for witchcraft and wizardry. I can tell right away that you, Max, have magic potential. There is no definite test for the others, however either way, the little ones are too young to enter. They may, however, stay with you in your dormitory when you are sorted. As for Nudge, Fang, and Iggy, we will take a trip to Diagon Alley, as Max will be needing items for school, and at Ollivander's you may test out a few wands and if any react at all, then there is possible potential in you. It is halfway through the day, so Hagrid, if you would be so kind as to take our newest additions to Diagon Alley and assist them in their purchases, I will talk with the other teachers to have them made aware of the situation." Dumbledore informed us from behind his desk, a gentle smile plastered on his face.

"Wait, just like that?" I asked incredulously. I think I was kind of hoping he would say no and shove us out. This school kind of gave me the creeps, and the looks the kids gave us on our way to the office were a little odd and far from welcoming. On the way up I had noticed two other uniform symbols, and from what I could tell, there was a lot of tension between the four.

"We don't even have money." Iggy added.

"What do you mean I'm too young!" Gazzy exploded. Thank god Nudge said nothing, I don't think I'd be able to handle it at the moment.

"Sorted?" Fang muttered quietly. To be honest, that was the only part of the speech by Dumbledore I hadn't quite liked. Everything else was pretty legit and easily agreeable.

"Hogwarts is always willing to accept new students. And we have a fund for new students as well. And I'm sorry, Gazzy, but first years must be eleven. Yes, sorted. Entering students are sorted by the sorting hat, which places you into one of four houses. Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, or Ravenclaw. Slytherin is normally associated with cunning, ambition, leaders, and determination. Gryffindor is bravery, chivalry, and recklessness. Ravenclaw is deemed by intelligence and wit, and cleverness. Hufflepuff is loyal, just, and patient. But do not go judging now. People are not always placed into the house they believe they belong in, or that everyone believes they will go into." He explained.

I don't know if I felt better, or much worse.

* * *

><p>"Cauldrons, potions, books on spells? Is this all for real?"<p>

"Oh come on Max! Live a little! This is magic! Like spells and wands and stuff like that! It'll be awesome! Oh, I wonder which house I'll be sorted into! I really like blue so Hufflepuff wouldn't be too bad. Gryffindor sounded pretty cool as well. What about you guys! We should all take a guess on which one we think we'll be in! Max first!"

"You're giving me a headache Nudge."

"Oops… Sorry…"

"Ah, here we are. Ollivander's. Ain't no better place to buy a wand. Now, Max, yer a witch fer sure. Ollivander will know how to find yer wand right away. As fer the rest of ya, we'll try out a few. If something happens, ya may take the magic classes. If not, ya may stay and take the regular classes. In ya go."

When we walked in, the first thing that crossed my mind was _damn this place needs a maid. _Then I sneezed. That alerted the store owner, an old guy who look as old as Dumbledore, but didn't have the air of youth. When he started speaking, he voice was quiet and raspy, telling me he had gone through a lot to be where he was. He spoke for a few minutes with Hagrid, and then began looking over the Flock, starting with Angel. When he reached me, his eyes lit up.

"Yes. You are the one seeking a wand. I know just the one." Disappearing among his many shelves, I turned and met Fang's eyes. This guy was starting to send me loopy vibes.

He came back rather quickly, holding a worn and dusty box. He set the box down on the counter and opened the lid with delicate hands. Lifting the wand from the box, he handed it to me. Honestly, I was expecting a stick, but the wand presented to me was rather pretty, with a few carved spirals towards the end, and it was a pretty light mahogany color.

When I touched the wand, however, the light above started spazzing and then blew up. Nudge screamed and Iggy and Gazzy began cracking up. Feeling freaked out, I placed the wand back on the table carefully.

Mr. Ollivander sighed. "Not that one, I guess." He turned his eyes back to me and studied me for a few moments, until I began to feel like he was seeing through me.

"I know. But I don't know why." He mumbled quietly, making his way to the very back of the store down the aisle directly in front of us. We watched as he picked a box off of the middle shelf and studied it, before turning back to stare at me.

When he opened the box, I held back a gasp at the wand. It wasn't as pretty as the first one. No, in fact, it was very simple, very plain. It had two protruding rings near the bottom, and instead of being light, it was so dark it was almost black. I thought it was more suited to go to Fang than to me. But instead he held the wand out to me.

Reaching out hesitantly, I grasped the wand just under the two rings, expecting something catastrophic to happen. Instead, a swirl of silver light formed at the tip of the wand then burst forward, spiraling up and around my head, down and circling my wrist where it stayed for a few moments before traveling my finger back into my wand.

I looked up to see everyone watching me in awe and I must've had a shocked face because I had absolutely no idea what had just happened. I was torn between chucking the wand across the room and hugging it.

"It's so strange." Mr. Ollivander said. I turned to him.

"What?"

"That wand. Thirteen inches, ash, phoenix feather. That's a powerful wand, Ms. Ride. A powerful, powerful wand. I remember every wand I sell, and I don't sell many like that one you have in your hand." He told me, and I wasn't sure if he was warning me or just telling me a fact.

"Then why are you letting me have it?" I asked. If anyone should be in charge of a powerful wand, it was most definitely not me.

"The wand chooses the wizard, Ms. Ride. That wand has chosen you. It is your choice how to wield the power in you through that wand, but the wand has chosen you."

I looked from him to my wand, turning it over in my hands. For some reason, I felt extremely connected to this wand, almost as if it were calling to me.

"I'll keep it."

While Mr. Ollivander found wands for Fang, Iggy, and Nudge, all of which were lighter, and made with either unicorn hair or dragon heartstring, I kept turning my wand over in my hands. I didn't want to stop touching it. It was like getting a new piece of technology, or a kitten. You just don't want to stop playing with it. you _have_ to see it, play with it, feel it to know its real, it's yours. That wand, I could feel the bond between myself and it. It was so odd, but so calming.

"Well then, if that be all. We best continue shoppin' fer yer school stuff. Yer goin' to need more since the four a ya will be attending."

As we left the store, I paused in the doorway and looked back at Mr. Ollivander. He didn't wave or smile at me, and I didn't wave or smile at him. I merely looked down at the wand in my hand and then back at him, and nodded, before leaving.

I think he understood.

**Well, there it is. My first chapter. Next….. Sorting! Yay! I'm sure we all know how that's going to go…**

**Or do we?**

**Rebbie: Shut up.**

**Me: I hate you. But not you lovely reviewers!**


	2. A 'Sort' Of Dilemma

**Me: Hey, me again. Chapter two here! Yay! Sorting time! Whoo!**

**Rebbie: Yeah… whoo…**

**Me: Oh shut up and go die in a hole.**

**Rebbie: I can't do that. Then you'd be lonely.**

**Me: …. It's so true…**

**Rebbie: Yep! Onwards!**

**Max's POV**

"Max, are we all going to be in the same house?"

"I don't know Nudge."

"Max, do you think they'll accept us?"

"I don't know Nudge."

"Max, do you think the teachers are nice?"

"I. Don't. Know. Nudge."

"Max, do you think we're safe here?"

"For the last time, I don't know!"

For the last hour, Nudge had been asking me every question that popped into her head, terrified of what was going to happen when we walked through the dining hall doors to be sorted. I wanted to reassure her, but I had no answers for any of her questions. This was truly something we would just have to wait and see to find out. I knew as much as she did, and while I was doing my best to remain calm and patient, I was anxious and scared. What if we all got separated into different houses? What if the kids were mean to Nudge or Iggy? Fang and I could handle ourselves, but Nudge was sensitive and Iggy was blind. What if we were too far behind in our studies? There were so many things that could go wrong the second we stepped through those huge doors, and I was torn between wanting it to be over and never wanting it to happen.

It seemed like forever before a tall, stern looking woman came through the doors and gave us all a look over. She wore emerald robes and had square little glasses resting on the bridge of her nose, with her hair up in a tight bun. She was staring us down with piercing eyes, but she didn't seem disapproving. In fact, thanks to Fang's naturally stoic demeanor, she seemed almost intrigued.

"I'm Professor McGonagall, head of Gryffindor house. If you are ready, I will take you to be sorted now. Please line up in order of youngest to oldest." Even her voice sounded stern.

Nudge, shaking, stood in front of Professor McGonagall, and for once uttered not a word. Fang led Iggy to behind her, and then stood behind him, with myself behind Fang. Angel and Gazzy stood on either side of me, holding my hands.

When she deemed us ready, the professor led us through the big doors and into a hall, where more people than I had ever seen in my entire life were sitting. Were we getting sorted in front of all of them? _Oh my god…_

Professor McGonagall led us to the front of the room where a stool was sitting on a platform, the dusty hat from Dumbledore's office on top of it.

_Max, I think the hat sorts you._

_Ange, you can't be serious. That has to be a violation of at least ten health codes._

_I don't know, Max… I think… I think I can hear it._

I was both totally grossed out, and amazed. A live hat. This was truly magic.

At the head of the room sat what I assumed to be the teachers, for in the middle at the largest chair was Dumbledore himself. When we reached the platform, he stood, calling attention to himself.

"As I am sure you have noticed, we are receiving new students today. Three of them, Ms. Maximum Ride, Mr. Fang Ride, and Mr. Iggy Ride, will all be fourth years here. Ms. Nudge Ride will be a second year. I ask you to show them respect and compassion as they adjust. The two younger ones will be staying within the school for shelter purposes, and therefore require just as much care and respect as your new classmates. Their stories are their own, and I will not tolerate any rude behavior towards them. Now let us discover which houses will be welcoming our students." He told the dining hall, who's attention was captured. As soon as he was done speaking, and sat down again however, there were miniscule whisperings that could be heard.

"Nudge Ride." Professor McGonagall called, and Nudge gave me a worried glance. I urged her forward, and she took a few hesitant steps before sitting down on the stool. The hat was barely on her head before it shouted "Gryffindor!"

The second table in on the left cheered as Nudge jumped up and ran to it, sitting down beside a friendly looking girl and a red-headed boy. Professor McGonagall called Iggy, and Fang told him how many steps to go and where to sit, and he found it without too much of a problem. It went down nearly the same as Nudge, who jumped up to direct him to a seat.

When Fang stepped up, I couldn't help it. I immediately though he was going to get separated to a different house. Slytherin just seemed like it fit him so much better. You could tell everyone in the hall was thinking it too, and the thought made my heart race. I couldn't lose a member of my Flock, and especially not Fang, to another house!

So when the hat shouted Gryffindor, I almost didn't believe it. But when Nudge jumped up and hugged him, I let out a sigh of relief. Now it was just me, and at the rate we were going, I was sure the hat would choose Gryffindor for me too.

So, confidently, or at least in appearance, I strode to the stool and took a seat. The hat was placed on my head, and a voice started talking in my ear.

"You're an interesting one. Yes, brave, and very chivalrous. You are loyal, and true, and there is much intelligence inside you. I can tell you have much nerve, and sarcasm. Gryffindor would be wonderful to a witch like you. Yet, I wonder about your other traits. Cunning, and fearsome. You have great abilities. You are powerful. And you have great blood. You would sacrifice yourself, but you also protect yourself at any cost. You would marvel, grow, and blossom in Slytherin. So where shall I put you?"

I wanted to go to Gryffindor so badly, but a little voice in the back of my head was preventing my whole heart from devoting itself to Gryffindor.

"Yes, even you are conflicted. How shall we solve this? I know! But I must speak with Dumbledore. This has never been done."

The hat was removed from my head and given to Dumbledore, who listened to the hat intently. I just sat there awkwardly on the stool while everybody stared at me.

_Max, is there a problem?_

_No idea, Ange, no idea._

Finally, Dumbledore stood up and called a Harry Potter and a Draco Malfoy to the platform.

An annoyed looking boy with slicked, extremely white hair arrived first, despite his table being farther away. Following him was a boy with black hair and glasses, who gave me a sympathetic smile.

"Yes. Well it seems we have something out of the ordinary. The sorting hat has reached a dilemma." Pause for dramatic effect. The whole cafeteria erupted in whispers. Well done. "It does not know which house to sort Ms. Ride into. It seems she is equally suitable for both Gryffindor, and Slytherin, a case so odd that the hat and I have come to an agreement. Ms. Ride will spend two weeks in either house, guided by both Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy, and then the hat will sort her again, based on which house she seems more suited for from her experiences. Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, I believe this is alright with the both of you?" The boy with the glasses nodded, and it shifted his hair to reveal a lightening shaped scar. Weird. The white haired boy was glaring at me.

"Very well. She will start in Gryffindor. Mr. Potter, I place her in your hands." Dumbledore sat back down and I hopped off the stool and walked up to the two boys.

"Hey. I'm Max."

Glasses boy stuck out his hand, which I took. "Harry. It's good to know I'm not the only one the hat has had difficulty with." I raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

Turning to who I assumed to be Draco, I said hi again. "The name's Draco Malfoy. And just so you know, don't think we're going to be pals. If the hat considered you for Gryffindor, you are already an enemy."

I glared at him and prepared a whole line of insults, but Harry guided me to the Gryffindor table. "Ignore him. I do."

The red-headed boy beside Nudge sniggered. "Yeah right Harry. You toss just as many charms his way as he does ours."

I sat down beside Fang and glanced around the table. There was an odd assortment of people here, ranging from about eleven years old to about seventeen. They all wore the same robe, but you could just tell each of them came from very different backgrounds.

"So, what brings you to Hogwarts." The red head asked. The girl beside him glared.

"Ron! Dumbledore said not to ask them that."

"Oh come on, Hermione. You know you're just as curious as I am." Ron retorted, then turned back to us. "So, what's your story?"

I glanced at the Flock, then back at the three pairs of eyes that were eagerly staring at us, although Hermione had hit Ron over the head. Should we tell them, at least something? I mean, we had to have at least some story to go by on why we were here. Come to think of it, they were in that class that we barged in on, so they at least knew of us being in the forest. But how much was too much?

"Well, we were adopted, all of us. Then our adopted parents died in a fire that destroyed our house, so we just sort of took to the streets. The police began questioning, and we wanted to stay together, so we ran. We ended up in the forest, where I encountered the barrier, and here we are." I explained shortly, shrugging. It was convincing, semi-true, and vague. The best sort of lie there is.

Hermione continued to stare at me, and I could tell she was only half-convinced. Ron and Harry, however, gave me sympathetic smiles.

"Welcome to the club. Everyone here has a pity story of some sort." Ron told us, though he said it a bit cheerfully.

"Then what's yours?" Fang asked quietly, and I agreed with his unspoken statement. There wasn't anything they could say that could possibly make our situation look less pitiful.

"Well, being new and all, I s'ppose you wouldn't know." Leaning in, Ron began to whisper. Hermione rolled her eyes. "A few years back, there was a dark lord. Did a whole lot a killing and dark arts and really powerful stuff. There wasn't a witch or wizard that survived him. However, he went to try and kill Harry over here, and it backfired. Little baby Harry walked away with a scar, and you-know-who ran off. Most think he's dead, and some don't. Nobody knows what happened. Harry here's famous for it."

"Thanks for that Ron, really." Harry muttered sarcastically.

Well, I do admit, that just about tied with our predicament.

"Impressive!" Gazzy cheered. Harry smiled a small smile, looking a bit modest. I understood completely.

"What about you, Ron?" Angel piped up from beside me. Ron began stuttering and the tips of his ears turned pink. Ah, so he embarrasses easily. I tucked that away for future reference.

"Ron's the youngest of six brothers, with a younger sister as well. Hand me downs galore. Malfoy has quite a fun time with the Weasley bunch. It's mostly because Ron's dad works for the Ministry of Magic, and sometimes his father encounters Malfoy's father." Hermione informed us.

"We're used to hand me downs. I mean, there are six of us. Orphans and all, you get used to what you have… Wait, you mean there's a Ministry of Magic? Like, wait, is there a whole world for just wizards? I'm so confused! Is there like a president… well I guess it would be a Minister, huh, since it's a ministry… that runs you guys? That's awesome! Does the guy in charge of like, England or what not know? Does he run all of wizardry or just London and such? Oh my god this is so cool! It's like another dimension! I feel like I'm living inside a video game, or a book!" Nudge blabbered, and our three new friends stared wide eyed at her.

"Er, I don't think I quite followed that." Harry said hesitantly.

"Don't worry; we don't most of the time either." Iggy informed him.

"So Hermione, what's your pity story?" Gazzy asked.

"I'm muggle-born." Hermione said proudly, though I could faintly hear disgust in her voice.

"Muggle?" Fang questioned.

"Weren't you guys told anything? A muggle is a non-magic person. I was born of two non-magic people, so therefore I'm muggle-born." Hermione explained.

I nodded, like it all made sense, which it totally didn't. "And that's a problem because…"

"Because muggle-borns are looked down upon as not being real witches or wizards, since they don't come of pure lineage. Slytherins particularly like to pick on them, calling them foul names like mudblood, since nearly all Slytherins are pure blood." Harry finished explaining.

"Ahh I get it now. So are you both pure blood?" I asked.

"I am. But I'm often called a blood-traitor since I associate with people like Hermione." Ron said.

"I'm not. My mother was muggle-born. I'm a half-blood." Harry told us.

I began rubbing my temple. This was a ton of information. Did they just like, know this when they were born? I'd feel extremely overwhelmed if I was born having to walk two worlds. Though I supposed they spend most of their time in the wizard world, since that's probably where they feel more comfortable. I mean, mean magic is kind of frowned upon in normal society…

Though, all this new information had me wondering. What sort of witch was I? Was Jeb a wizard? What about Mom? Or was I muggle-born? If you can really consider us… born. Why would we not have magic until now? And people kept telling me I was powerful, but was I really?

And more importantly, were we safe here? Were these witches and wizards trust worthy, especially those Slytherins? My trust was rapidly decreasing in that Malfoy character. And what about our wings? We couldn't keep them hidden for long. What would their reactions be?

I could only hold my breath, cross my fingers, and hope for the best right now. We had food, shelter, and protection. What more could I ask for?

**Me: Chapter two done! I know it was kind of boring, but hey, they needed to get to know each other. It'll get more fun from here on out.**

**Rebbie: Sure it will.**

**Me: Reviews!**


	3. Broomsticks, Potions, and Malfoy? Oh No

**Me: Man I just keep spitting these things out!**

**Rebbie: until like, a week or so from now when we won't here from here for like… a year…**

**Me: so untrue.**

**Rebbie: I'm sorry. Six months.**

**Me:….**

**Rebbie: Whaddaya say to that? **

**Me: Third chapter time!**

**And, like I said in the first chapter, this isn't really following a book. But yes, there is going to be the Tri-wizard tournament. It's just going be different to fit the story. You'll see how soon enough.**

**Max's POV, per usual**

"Wait, so I'm supposed to just stand next to it and expect it to come to my hand when I demand it to?" I asked the girl standing next to me incredulously. She giggled and nodded.

"It doesn't always work for everybody on the first try." She told me quietly when the professor wasn't looking.

"I wonder why…" I muttered, staring down at the broom I was supposed to be calling to my hand. They looked extremely uncomfortable, and very flimsy. I wouldn't want anybody flying me, especially if I were that breakable.

Part of being new meant we had missed the mandatory first year class, Broom 101, or something like that. Which meant, since they didn't know we had wings, we now had to take it with first years. I was a little skeptical that it was even remotely possible to fly on a broom, magic or not. Sure, at my time at Mom's I had watched a few movies. I wasn't ignorant on the fables. But did I think it could be done? Well… I did have _wings._ But that was genetic engineering. This was _flying on a freaking broomstick._

Because he was my guide, Harry was watching from the sidelines as the Flock and I listened to Madame Hooch ramble on about broom safety and what not. That Malfoy kid was also here, saying something about 'having nothing better to do'. Finally it was time to actually try flying the broom.

"Step up to the left side of your broom, and say up, clearly and with feeling." Madame Hooch declared. I refrained from the many sarcastic things I wanted to say about brooms and what she could do with them, and instead took my place beside my broom, glancing at the girl I had spoken to. She seemed extremely excited. I just felt bored. Nudge was practically jumping with joy, doing her thing and hurting everyone's ears, and Fang was looking at the broom with disdain.

Iggy had been allowed to not participate in this class because they felt it was a danger to his safety. We had tried to tell them otherwise, but apparently the whole adult versus child thing is in effect.

After watching a few stick out their hands and command their brooms to 'up', with only a few being successful and the rest just rolling, I finally sighed and gave in. Nudge had gotten hers on the second try, Fang was still staring at his as if it were the stupidest thing in the world, and the girl next to me couldn't get hers to rise.

"Up." I muttered, hand out. I was very surprised when the broom flew to my hand and stayed there. Unlike my wand, however, I felt no connection to it. It was just a stick with wispy things of hay sticking out the end. You know, with the exception that I was supposed to fly it.

Madame Hooch blew her whistle when everybody had their brooms in their hands (I had finally glared at Fang until he 'upped' his broom). "When I blow my whistle, and only then, you will kick off the ground, hover for a moment, and then touch back down. When we have mastered that, we will move on."

We did that for about twenty minutes, until I began to grow very tired of hearing her whistle. Finally, she said we would be able to fly for a few minutes. As soon as her whistle blew, I was in the air. On the broom, of course.

What can I say? Flying came naturally.

Everyone else was hovering way below me, including Nudge and Fang, although they were significantly higher than the first years. I had to admit, wearing this damn uniformed skirt while on a broom was beginning to piss me off. I knew I was going to have splinters. Sure the robe covered everything, but I still felt exposed.

So, I made one the infamous Max-snap-decisions. Standing up on my broom, despite the fact Madame Hooch was obnoxiously hooting her whistle at me, threatening something I couldn't hear, and Harry, Ron, and Hermione all looked terrified and even Malfoy was watching me curiously, I glanced down at Nudge and Fang. Nudge smiled widely, and Fang cracked a small half smile. Then, spreading my arms wide, I fell.

There were screams. Of course there were. I had just jumped of my broom, from at least three hundred feet in the air.

However, the screams turned into gasps and whispers as I spread out my wings through the slits I had cut in my robe, and swooped up, joined shortly by Nudge and Fang. We flew, normally, for about five or ten minutes before landing among the speechless students, and a wide-eyed Madame Hooch.

"So… are we done?" I asked the stunned class.

"Yes. Yes that will be all. Though I'm sure Dumbledore will want to talk to you all later." Madame Hooch stuttered out, regaining her composure and ushering the class inside.

Smiling happily to myself, I nearly skipped over to Harry, Ron, Hermione, Iggy, and Malfoy.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Ron managed first.

"Was that some sort of spell? I've never seen it before." Hermione said in awe.

"Man I want to fly a broom!" Iggy complained. Fang comforted him in his Fang way by telling him all the things wrong with flying on a broom.

"I've never seen anything like that before. Are you all animagi?" Harry asked us, and our blank stares were probably enough of an answer.

"Pathetic. You can't fly a broom right, so you use a spell to grow yourself some wings." Malfoy annoyingly said from where he was leaning against the stone wall of the school.

"For your information, Malfoy, they're one hundred percent real. There was no spell involved, thank you. Just because the likes of you can't come up with something nearly as brilliant to conquer your pathetic broom skills, doesn't mean you have to rag on me." I spat at him, even though I had never actually seen him fly a broom, and he was probably really good. I think it was just his talent to get under my skin with insults at my so called lack of ability.

Malfoy just hmphed at me and walked away.

"The wings… are real?" Hermione asked quietly. I nodded.

"As real as you and me." I replied.

"But how?" She asked. I learning real fast that she likes to ask questions.

"Two words. Genetic. Engineering." Iggy told her. She gasped, looking very afraid. But not of us, she looked afraid for us.

"You were made in a lab?" She whispered.

"Yup. Not a fun place. I recommend you don't visit." Well there goes the orphan story.

"Oh that's awful! Barbaric! Simply horrendous! I can't believe someone could do that to a human being! It's horrible!" She ranted and for once I totally connected with her.

"No kidding. Trying being us." Fang said.

"So like, you just fly?" Ron asked.

"Well what else are we going to do with them?" I retorted. "We have them, might as well use them."

"So how exactly did you get here then?" Harry asked us.

I put a hand over Nudge's mouth as she opened it. "A story for another time, I'm afraid. Isn't our next class starting soon? What do we have? Potions right?"

"Ah that's right! We can't be late! Come on!" Hermione urged, and we all followed after her into the school and down towards the Slytherin wing for Potions class.

* * *

><p>It would be just my luck to, even though I had Harry as my guide, get paired with Malfoy in Potions class. I personally think it was the professor's doing. He didn't seem to be friendly with Gryffindor's, or Harry in particular. So why he paired one up with a Slytherin was beyond me…<p>

So here I was, standing over a cauldron, trying to make sense of the nonsensical words written in a book made for witches that had been attending Hogwarts for four years, with a lab-partner, or rather potions partner, who was doing diddly-squat and not even bothering to help me understand. My mood was quickly going from content, to frustrated, to just downright ticked off.

"Aren't you even going to try?" I demanded of the near sleeping Malfoy who was sitting next to me watching as I struggled to figure out what was what in my book.

"Why should I? My father will make sure I pass this class even if I do nothing." He told me smugly, before resting back in his chair and closing his eyes.

I gritted my teeth together. "You should at least pretend like you're trying."

"You're such a Gryffindor." He responded opening one eye to stare at me, bored.

"And just what is that supposed to mean?" I asked, kicking the leg of his chair so it wobbled and he had to grab for balance so he wouldn't fall.

"It means you're just like Potter and Weasley, and especially that Granger. You are pathetic and weak. You care too much about things that don't matter." He told me fiercely, and though I was angered by his words, I slightly admired how he stood by them.

"And you don't care enough. If all you do is rely on your father for the rest of your life, someone's going to walk all over you when one day he isn't there."

"I don't like what you're implying." Malfoy growled, jumping to his feet and nearly knocking over the cauldron of bowling water that was as far I had gotten on the potion we were supposed to be making.

"Yeah, well I don't like you." I retorted, steadying the cauldron before turning to face him.

"You're not exactly a field of daisies either."

"Funny. You don't strike me as the daisy type. But I guess it fits."

"Just wait until my father hears about this."

"Oh yes, run to daddy."

Neither of us had realized the whole room had gone silent and was staring at us, particularly the professor with the greasy hair.

"Students. If you are done with your argument, continue with your potion. You may, however, continue your heated discussion if you so desire. In detention." Professor Snape said in his monotone voice.

Malfoy glared at me, and I held back a growl. That boy really pissed me off. I don't think I had ever met someone who had pissed me off in such a short time. I mean, yeah, there were the white coats, but I was _supposed_ to hate them. I was supposed to be making friends with this guy. And I had one word to say to that. _Impossible._

Turning back to the potions book, I attempted to figure out what I was doing, but Malfoy had gone back to doing nothing, once again watching as I struggled with trying to understand what the hell these funky ingredients were.

"For the love of chocolate chip cookies, do _something!"_ I shouted at him.

"Ride! I do not give second chances in my class. Detention." Snape told me. I glared first at him and then at Malfoy who was smugly grinning at me.

"I will not be attending that detention unless Malfoy is there too." I calmly told him.

"It was not a deal, Ms. Ride."

"I wasn't making it one. Either Malfoy comes, or he doesn't. But if he doesn't I don't. He had as much a part of this as I did. Just because he's in your house, doesn't give him rights. I'll be in your house for two weeks too. So I should get some rights. Give Malfoy detention or I don't come."

Harry and Ron were sending me the kill-the-dramatics motions and stares, but I ignored them. I wanted justice, and I was going to get it.

"I do not comply with the wishes of my students, Ms. Ride. You have a detention, and you _will_ come." Snape told me, putting his hands firmly on my desk and getting a little too close to my personal bubble.

"Okay. If Malfoy comes." I insisted.

And, what Max wants, Max gets.

"Just wait till my father hears about this!"

"Yeah, yeah. You're father rules the world. Think of a better line, Malfoy."

Malfoy and I had one last staring contest before he turned and stormed down the hallway, jinxing innocent first years.

Oh boy, am I going to have a dreadful time with him as my guide.

**Me: So a little flying action, some Malfoy-Max time. Ya know. It's all good.**

**Rebbie: Maybe in your head. I really don't think it's quite as good as you try to make it.**

**Me: Honestly, nobody asked you.**

**Rebbie: I was created for a reason. **

**Me: Reviews are lovely people.**

**Rebbie: You can't ignore me, Venom.**


	4. Words May Hurt, But So Do Fists

**Me: I just really want to get Max to Slytherin.**

**Rebbie: and as soon as she's there, all updates will cease….**

**Me: They will not!**

**Rebbie: Keep telling yourself that, love.**

**Me: Do not start quoting POTC on me! I can do it better!**

**Rebbie: Oh for heaven's sake, get on with the chapter.**

**Max's POV**

"I hate him. I hate him. I _hate _him. I HATE him. I ha-"

"Max, shut up."

I turned my furious glare from the floor to Fang who was walking me to Snape's detention. Scowling, I crossed my arms childishly.

"Why should I?" I mumbled.

"It's annoying."

"But because of him I have to go to detention." I whined.

Fang just gave me one of his looks.

"Okay, well maybe it was partially my fault too… But if he didn't antagonize me, my temper wouldn't have been set off."

"It's not like that's hard to do."

"You know what? I didn't even ask for you to walk me to detention, so why are you here?"

Fang just shrugged and I let out an exasperated sigh. It wasn't that his presence was bothering me or anything; I was just severely frustrated with one Draco Malfoy. That kid had a stick up his butt or something, for he was always in a rotten mood, and we just clashed. And now I had to go to a stupid detention with him. I don't know what possessed me to beg for him to be there _with me_. I should have been asking for him to stay away, so I could have peace and quiet without him. Not that he was going to show up. So I don't even know what was worrying me.

Imagine my surprise when I rounded the corner to see Malfoy leaning up against the wall outside of Snape's office, eyes already set onto 'meaningless glare' and directed at me.

"Well, look who decided to join me." He taunted.

I was getting ready to punch him but Fang placed a hand on my tense arm, which instantly calmed me down, even if just a little.

"Let's just head in. I don't want to spend any more time with you then I absolutely have to." I growled, muttering a quick bye to Fang and pushing past Malfoy into Snape's office.

"What a surprise. I half expected neither of you to show up." Snape said from behind his desk, not even bothering to look up.

"It's not like I want to be here." I mumbled, dropping ungracefully into a chair.

"Watch your tongue, Ms. Ride. I can extend your detention to every day this week." He told me, doing that annoying thing I had found out he did, where he took short pauses between words and accentuated the last letters. **(You HP fans know what I mean.)** Some of the white coats did it too, as if delaying a word made it sound better.

"Oh can we start this blasted detention already. Her presence is hurting my eyes." Malfoy complained from the chair across the room, and I ignored him for once, though I was seething inside.

"Ms. Ride had a point in class today, Mr. Malfoy. You may be in my house, but I will not tolerate you speaking to me in such a way." Snape told to Malfoy, who just crossed his arms and looked away, clearly pissed.

And how did we spend the next two hours? Looking up the properties and uses, _all of them_, for every plant, animal part, or whatever-that-thing-that-was-funnily-named-was on a list that had magically been produced from Snape's wand. And man, the thing was long. And over half of these things had more than forty uses or properties, and my hand was cramping fast. He didn't really expect us finish the list, did he?

_Angel, I'm bored._

_It's getting late. You should be getting out soon._

_Can't you create a diversion or something?_

_Wouldn't you just have to serve detention another time?_

_Angel! I just want to get out of here! My hand is cramping and Malfoy keeps sending bewitched papers at me when Snape isn't looking._

_Jeez. I didn't know people could whine in their heads. Well I'm sure we can think of something._

After about ten minutes of pretending I was writing, when I really wasn't, although I think Snape knew that anyway, Professor McGonagall came into the room. She looked a bit frazzled, but not too worried.

"Professor Snape, would you mind coming and controlling your students? They are creating a ruckus in the dining hall and refuse to listen to any teachers but yourself." She exclaimed in her stern voice.

Snape appeared as if he sighed, and stood up from his desk. He passed in-between me and Malfoy, saying nothing about what we were to do, if we could leave or not. We both remained seated, staring expectantly at his back.

"Your detention is over. I should expect you learned your lesson." He said before he disappeared out his door.

Professor McGonagall gave me a small smile and I almost swore she winked at me before she followed Snape out the door. Not even a full minute after she was gone did Angel and Nudge come running through the door.

"My lady." Nudge exclaimed breathlessly, bowing to show me an open door.

"I'm to assume that was your distraction. I'll admit it could have come an hour ago, but better late than never." I said, grinning and bending down to hug Angel.

"It's not exactly my fault you didn't call for help earlier, Max." Angel mockingly scolded hugging me back.

"Yeah, well. What exactly did you do, anyway?"

Nudge grinned and I grimaced. Oh boy.

"Well, like, Angel here said that you were bored and wanted to get out of detention, so we were like who do we go to for help for distractions? Well duh! Iggy and Gazzy! And you know Iggy's real good friends with the Weasley twins, although I can never remember which one is which, but anyway. So we got them to help, and they were all for causing trouble, especially with Snape, though I think anybody really would be up for that. So anyways we went to the dining hall and there were a few Slytherins lurking about. Iggy and Gazzy had some of their bombs on them… don't let them know I told you that… and we set them off. They were really small, causing more of a poof than an explosion, really, right Angel? Though that might have been because of the weird stuff the twins put on it. But as it happened, the Slytherins jumped up thinking Fred and George were trying to jinx them, which worked out in our favor because Professor McGonagall ran in right then and saw the Slytherins with their wands raised, and the smoke, but us six with no wands and very near laughing. She knew something was up, I could tell, but she came down to get Professor Snape and we came to get you and well now we can all go back up to the common room because I'm rather sick of being down here."

Malfoy, for what reason he was still here I had yet to figure out, was staring at Nudge as if he had just witnessed cats in tutus doing the Irish jig. This was probably quite possible here, now that I think about it.

"You caused a distraction to get out of detention?" He asked, quite stupidly if I do say so myself.

"Well, uh, yeah. It's not like I wanted to be here or anything." I responded, rolling my eyes. Though I suppose that sounded sort of contradictory since I made such a fuss today in class.

"Well, actually, we caused the distraction. Max just demanded one." Angel said sweetly. I stuck my tongue out at her.

"I do not _demand. _ I ask with much… force…"

He didn't say anything, but it almost seemed as he were… impressed.

"Why, do you have a problem with me skipping out of detention with your Head of House?" I asked, turning back to him.

"No. Actually… I think it was rather brilliant." Malfoy said, and I nearly had to pinch myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming.

"OH. Well, thanks!" Nudge exclaimed. Alert! New record for Nudge!

"Well come on, we're not just going to hang around until Snape comes back!" I said, ushering Angel and Nudge out the door, Malfoy following close behind.

On our way out, I reached over and pinched Malfoy. I couldn't help it, he was just so close, and it was just so tempting.

"Ow! What the bloody hell was that for?"

I shrugged. "Just wanted to make sure I wasn't dreaming of a Malfoy I could tolerate. Nope. I'm stuck with you." I sighed.

"Yeah, yeah. Poor, poor, pitiful Ride. At least I'm not stuck with a face like yours for all my life." He shot back.

Up ahead Nudge and Angel were giving us exasperated looks, but continued on without waiting for us. That was probably a bad idea on their account, considering Malfoy and I could have started throwing the magic at each other at any moment.

"No, you got stuck with yours." I retorted, laughing.

"How can anyone stand you?" he cried out, frustrated.

"Because I'm cute and lovable? I don't know it's not like I go around asking people why they hang around me!"

Malfoy stopped suddenly, and proceeded to stare at me. It was a different sort of stare, not angry or irritated, but more knowing and sort of gloating. Since I had to skid to stop, I had ended up being a few feet ahead of him, and now we were standing a few feet away face to face.

"What?" I asked, not really liking the face he was giving me.

"You really are a Slytherin." He told me, smirking. I felt an eyebrow go up as I stared at him.

"Says the guy who told me earlier today that I was 'such a Gryffindor'." I folded my arms over my chest and we continued to have our stare down, although he was beginning to freak me out a little.

"That was before. Now I understand." He said, and I only got even more confused. I was almost positive I hadn't done anything different in the last six or so hours to make it seem like I was Slytherin Vs Gryffindor. Not only that, I didn't understand how Malfoy could understand. I was dead set on the fact he didn't have a brain.

"Care to explain? Because I'm not really following…"

He never did get to though, because Angel and Nudge must have alerted Fang and Harry that we were killing each other or something dramatic like that, because they both rounded the corner and had to skid to a halt so they wouldn't crash into Malfoy and me. Although they did anyway. At least, me…

"Ugh, you weigh a ton Fang." I complained from the bottom of the pig pile that had unfortunately sought out me as its victim.

"It's not my fault. There's another person on me." He explained, as if it helped any. It didn't. I was still on my back on the hard ground, with one guy lying across my stomach and a second piled on him. And let me just say, it was _not_ very comfortable.

"I don't care who's on whom. Just get off before you crush me!"

After a few moments I finally felt some of the weight lift, and then Fang stood, lending me a hand which I took, although I was still somewhat disgruntled from being ungraciously knocked to the floor. Dusting my robes off, I turned to look back at a laughing Malfoy.

"Would you like an instant replay? We can put you at the bottom if you like." I said irritated. He just slowly stopped laughing and ignored me.

"We thought maybe one of you was injured, or hexed." Harry explained, looking from me to Malfoy and back.

"As if. That silly girl couldn't hex me if her life depended on it." Malfoy mocked, causing my eyes to darken. Did he seriously insult my ability _again?_

"Afraid of girl, Malfoy?" I taunted, taking a few steps forward. Fang reached out a hand to stop me, but I shrugged it off.

Malfoy met the few steps I took with ones of his own, so we were literally face to face, inches apart, despite the fact he held maybe six inches above my head.

"Not a pathetic one like you, Ride."

"Watch it, Malfoy. Max has a temper." Fang warned from behind me, and Malfoy just let out a short laugh, as if a girl's temper was the same concept of a butterfly having a temper.

"You can't even do proper magic yet, can you?" He asked me, and instead of responding I glared. I had only been here two days now, so he was right. I didn't know magic. But there was one thing I was very, very good at.

"I don't need magic to take out someone as pitiable as you, Malfoy." And with that, before he had time to register what was going on, I had swung my fist back and slammed it into his nose.

"I'd like to see magic do that." I told him as he cried out and clasped his hands over his now bleeding nose, in pain.

Turning, smiling, I walked back towards Fang and Harry. Fang was giving me his learn-to-behave look, and Harry was staring at me in shock and amazement.

"You just… punched Malfoy." He stuttered.

"Indeed I did." I walked through them and continued down the corridor, heading towards the Gryffindor common room. Harry rushed to keep up with my triumphant stride, and Fang just followed at his usual leisurely pace. Smiling more to myself than either of them, I said, "And it felt pretty damn good."

**Me: So? What did you think? I'm getting there, to the good stuff. I've got some good stuff planned. And this won't be just let's get two characters together. There's going to be some evil plotty goodness too. Just so ya know.**

**Rebbie: Oh go ahead, spoil everything.**

**Me: I'm not spoiling anything. I just wanted them to know there's going to be an actual fun storyline, not just a romance one.**

**Rebbie: Whaaaatever.**

**Me: Ugh. I'm done talking to you.**


	5. Confusion and Mousy Cups

**Me: I'm back! With another chapter! By the way, you guys rock!**

**Rebbie: What she's really thinking is "I wish more people reviewed"**

**Me: I am not!**

**Rebbie: I thought you weren't talking to me.**

**Me: OH! Right! Dammit!**

**Rebbie: And here we go again.**

**Max's POV**

"Max… Malfoy is glaring at you…" Nudge whispered.

"Why are you whispering? There nothing new about that." Iggy snorted.

"He does look pretty angry though." Hermione added.

"Well, she _did_ punch him." Ron commented.

"Hermione did that last year." One of the twins said.

"Only she didn't break his nose." The other added.

"I was going to hex him… Ron told me not to." Hermione defended.

"First time she's ever listened to him." Harry said, chuckling.

"Malfoy's not going to complain to Snape about Max is he?" Angel asked.

"He could, but it's unlikely. That would mean he'd have to admit getting punched by a girl. No offense meant by that, Max." Harry comforted Angel.

"Max has the best fist here! Only cuz of her temper, though." Gazzy said through a mouthful of food.

"Guys, I honestly don't think Max is listening." Fang told the crowd who had been semi-talking to me, semi-about me.

As usual, Fang was right. I had only half heard what they had said. Something about Malfoy and temper and Hermione. Instead, I had propped my head up with my hand and was mindlessly moving the food on my plate around with my fork. I had punched Malfoy last night, and I hate to admit it, but part of me felt bad. Not about punching him, but about losing my temper so I didn't get to hear what he had to say. I was still thinking about what Malfoy had said about me.

"_You really are a Slytherin." _

I just didn't get it! He was so bipolar! First telling me I'm such a Gryffindor, then telling me I really am a Slytherin! He needed to explain, or make up his mind, or something, because I was getting a headache trying to figure it out.

I had gone over all of my characteristics, and I still couldn't distinguish myself between either house. So how on earth could he? Oh he was so annoying!

"Max?

And then to top it all off now he wouldn't stop glaring at me because I had broken his nose. Well hopefully now he would have learned his lesson.

"Max."

I mean, yeah, Madame Pomfrey fixed it right up, but he's still mad that I hit him. But he shouldn't have insulted me. And confusing me on top of all that? What a jerk!

"Max!"

"What!"

"Dumbledore wants to talk to us." Fang explained, rolling his eyes at my obvious spacing out.

"Oh." Sighing, I grabbed a piece of bread and stood up from the table, exiting the dining hall to head towards Dumbledore's office, the other's following behind me.

"Lemon drops." I muttered upon seeing the giant eagle stairway thing that would grant us access to Dumbledore's office. It was such a stupid password. Lemon drops? Really?

I stepped on the first step as the stairs began spinning, knowing that we had probably been called here because of our wings. In all honesty, I was surprised it hadn't been sooner.

Stepping through the door to Dumbledore's office, I immediately felt creeped out at all the portraits staring at me. I paused to glare at the sorting hat, and admire the phoenix, which tilted its head at me. Then the six of us took seats in front of Dumbledore's desk, staying far away from the finger biting candies. Lemon drops my butt.

"Ah, yes. Max. Everyone. I assume you all know why you are here." He said in his whispery, know it all voice. To be complete honest, I didn't quite like him. Maybe it was the voice, that I-know-something-you-don't-know twinkle in his eye, or just the fact he was old and old people and I don't get along, but I didn't quite like him.

"Is it because we went flying yesterday? Sorry we didn't tell you about that earlier. We like to keep that private. I'm not being too private now though, am I? Oh well. Oh! Or it could be about Max punching Malfoy. Though I don't know why you'd call all of us. That's a problem between her and Malfoy. Plus then Malfoy would be here, wouldn't he? And then mphhh" Nudge yammered until Iggy slammed a hand over her mouth.

Dumbledore merely smiled at her. "You are quite right, Nudge. You are here because, and I admit, I am rather curious about your peculiar abilities. If you wish to share your story, you may. If you do not, I will fully understand, and you may be on your way."

Wait. He called us out of breakfast, just to ask if we were willing to share our story behind our wings? Was he serious? He couldn't have waited until after breakfast? Though, I wasn't really eating much anyway, so I supposed it didn't really matter. But what if we didn't want to share? Then it would have been a waste of time.

The others looked at me, waiting to see if I gave my approval for letting him know. I ignored their stares a few moments, meeting his eyes steadily. He knew something. There was something he knew, and he wasn't telling us. I could tell. I didn't know what it was, and I didn't know if it was important, or just that he knew if it was going to rain later. But either way, there was knowledge contained behind those half-moon glasses that we weren't allowed to know, and it was bothering me.

So I saw two different ways to proceed down this path. He either had no idea where our wings came from and was sincerely curious so sharing it would do no harm, and whatever he was hiding was something completely unrelated, or he already knew something about our past so sharing it wouldn't make a difference. There was a third path, but I didn't think he was a maniacal white coat disguised as a wizard, because I think I would've known that. I'd been around enough white coats. Plus he had too many good alibis.

So, I sighed, nodding to the Flock to give the signal we were allowed to share our past. It didn't take long, since we let Nudge do all the talking. I was secretly hoping Dumbledore would have a hard time following, but he seemed to stay with her motor mouth just fine. We only interrupted every now and then to put her back on track or fix a fact.

"-And so that's why we were in the forest right outside the barrier. We hadn't really meant to come all the way to London, but well Max and Angel and I had been here before, when we stopped by France, and the boys hadn't, plus we wanted to throw the white coats for a loop. A change of scenery was nice too. We didn't know there was a school there, but then again, who would, right? It's cool though, since we have magic powers and what not. Though I guess that explains it, since we had been getting these cool powers anyway. Ha-ha, anyways, so like, here we are, in a magical school learning magic. Well I mean what else do you learn at a magic school? And yeah, we have wings. I hope that's not like, illegal or anything. Do we have to have a permit? Cuz that would like, totally suck."

Dumbledore smiled gently at Nudge who beamed at him, apparently happy nobody had told her to shut up in the last half an hour. He had been the only one to take her ranting without complaint. I had to admit, I did applaud him for that. It didn't earn him any points, but I applauded him.

"Well that is a very traumatic past. I can understand why you are so protective of it. However, since you have now exposed your secret, the entire school knows, I'm afraid. Don't worry; there is no need for permits. In your case, an exception will be made to the rules of transfiguration and animagi. I do hope, however, you are prepared for whatever whispers and attention having wings might create among the students. Feel free to use them as you wish, I will not restrict it, as long as you are within Hogwart's rules and regulations. Now, I do believe you are late for your first class. Angel and Gazzy, if you would kindly return to the dormitory. Everyone else, you may proceed to class." He told us in his raspy old voice.

I stared. That was all? Yay you have wings, just follow the rules, watch out for jerks, and have fun? No words of warning? No questions? Not even a surprised face? What is this person!

"Ah, Max. Would mind staying for just a moment?" Dumbledore asked as I got up to follow the Flock out of his office. Fang gave me a look asking if I wanted him to wait for me outside the door, but I shook my head. He shouldn't be later to class than he already was.

When everyone had left, I turned back to Dumbledore. "Yes?"

"Max, I get the feeling that you are not fond of me." He said frankly, but the smile never left his face.

"Me and authority don't mix well." I responded.

"I see. I cannot force you to like me, Max. I do hope, however, that over time, you can come to tolerate me. It might be for the best." He said, his eyes growing distant and for a moment, I think I saw a flash of sadness strike through them. As quick as it had come, however, it was gone.

"Right. Another person spouting wisdom like nonsense at me. Well I have a class to get to, so I'm going to go now." I said, turning and leaving without another word.

What a weird person! It might be for the best? What might be? It was almost like he was pleading with me to like him, to befriend him. I mean, it's not like I preferred Snape over him, it was just authority in general. I mean, yeah, there was something particular about him, but still, that was weird. Is he like, a fortune teller or something? Does he know something I don't?

Feeling frustrated and even more confused than I was this morning over the Malfoy incident, I trudged through the confusing hallways to Transfiguration.

* * *

><p>"Remind me <em>why<em> I'm doing this?" I asked Fang, who looked at me with the same skeptical expression I knew I wore on my face.

"Because you succumbed to Bambi eyes." He so wittingly told me. I scowled.

"Damn you Nudge." I muttered, even though she wasn't in this class.

"It's not that hard really. I got it on my third try." Hermione encouraged me as I stared at the mouse sitting on my desk.

"Is this even humane?" I asked, poking the mouse who squeaked at me in protest. I squeaked back at it, making Iggy laugh.

"Professor McGonagall changes them all back to mice at the end if you can't do it or mess up so don't worry." Harry assured me.

I stared at the mouse for a few more seconds. I was supposed to be changing it into a cup through a spell, which was apparently second year work, but Professor McGonagall thought we could handle it. All I had succeeded in doing was staring down the mouse who was supposed to be a cup by now. Iggy had been trying with no luck, and Fang shared my thoughts on the whole idea.

"S'alright Max. If you can't do it on the first couple of tries, you won't be alone. Most people take the whole class to learn." Ron explained, which I supposed was meant to be encouraging, but made me feel like this was a whole lot less possible.

"I'm sure you can do it though, or else Professor McGonagall would have started you off smaller." Hermione told me, and it did make me feel a little less skeptical. I mean, the professor had to know what she was doing, right?

"Well alright, if you say so."

I lifted my wand, stared a little at the mouse, and then decided to give it a shot. "_Fera Verto._" I said, waving my wand as the professor had demonstrated.

And right before my eyes, my mouse, my furry, brown, _live_ mouse, became a solid, nonliving glass. The tail shrunk into, the ears disappear, even the fur smoothed out. My live animal began a nonliving solid object. On my _first_ try. I turned a _mouse _into a _cup_. That's definitely not something you see every day. Well I guess, you do here.

"You did it Max! On your first try too! That's amazing!" Harry cried. Hermione kind of glared at me, and Ron was looking astounded.

"Are you sure you've never done magic before?" Hermione asked me doubtfully.

"Would I have complained as much if I knew I could do that?" I retorted, crossing my arms childishly. Hermione huffed and looked away, and Harry and Ron continued to praise me, though I chose to ignore them. I heard Iggy cheer as he finally managed to get his to turn, and Fang continued to stare down his mouse.

I looked up to see Professor McGonagall coming over. She took a look at my glass, Iggy's glass, and Fang's mouse.

"Well done, Ms. Ride. As I expected from you. I can see your friends here are a less capable but I still believe you are able to join the other fourth years in my regular class. Tomorrow I expect you to be doing their work level." She told me, and her voice was in that same strict tone, but I could see a hint of praise in her eyes. She was beginning to become my favorite teacher.

It was time for our next class, and we left to head to Charms. I was beginning to believe the power thing. I had never once done magic and yet within the first few days I had been here, I had already met the fourth year requirements. Clearly, I had a good portion of witch blood in me. This only led me to question just why I had never known. And Jeb seemed to know everything, so why hadn't he known? Unless he did know and didn't want to tell me. That was so like him.

"That was great Max. You're one of the only people to ever do that on their first try." Ron congratulated me again as we walked into Charms, dragging me from my thoughts. Honestly, I hadn't thought it was _that _special. I turned a mouse into a cup, yay! So did Iggy, and everybody else. I just did it faster. No big deal. I was already getting over the hype.

I just nodded and thanked him, taking my seat with Fang. I had forgotten this was a shared class. Which meant my thoughts were shifted away from my mousy cup and now towards one person and one person only. He wasn't in our last class, so I had a chance to forget about him and how he ruined my perfectly good breakfast by confusing me. But now, as he sat down across from me, I felt all my confusion double and bubble forth. I needed to know what he was talking about, even if it wasn't important. I hated not knowing. I was Maximum Ride. It was pretty much built into my system to know everything. So it was decided.

After class, I was talking to Malfoy. Willingly.

**Me: There you have it. This was mostly to show how Max **_**doesn't **_** like Dumbledore, and how she is powerful. And was that a Malfoy and Max confrontation I see coming up? Ooooo goody.**

**Rebbie: Oh boy, here we go.**

**Me: I think that end was a little off. Wanna review and let me know what you think?**

**Rebbie: She's ignoring me…**


	6. Ridiculous

**Me: -_-' I know, I know. I suck.**

**Rebbie: What was that? I didn't quite hear you.**

**Me: I don't believe I was talking to you.**

**Rebbie: You never are.**

**Max's POV**

It was as if, since I finally had a plan and was not just pretending to, the world wanted to make me miserable. Charms had to be the longest and most boring class to sit through. Sure, learning the stuff was fun, and the short teacher with the funny name was pretty cool, but when you figure out how to do the spell in the first three minutes of class and have to spend the rest of class watching everybody else fail, a certain girl named Max tends to get very bored, very easily.

So here I sat, chin in my hand, watching in the corner of my eye as Malfoy jinxed people instead of doing his work. It was amusing, though I tried very hard not to laugh. I knew he caught me watching him a few times, as he had seemed to flicker somewhere between a smirk and a scowl. The short teacher seemed almost oblivious to Malfoy, which I found hard to understand, though _a lot_ of people were having difficulty, so I guess they needed tending to.

Fang and Iggy were still trying to do the charm that called something to you. _Accio, _or something. Look at that, I just did it (first try again! Ten points to Gryffindor and all that) and I already forget it. We were supposed to be calling an object that our partner had across the room. I had already taken Hermione's book, and she was beyond peeved. I guess she wasn't quite used to be second (Or she really wanted her book back). She had retrieved my quill on her second try, but was still sending me scathing glares any chance she could, especially due to the fact I refused to continue to practice. In my eyes, I had mastered it already. Why practice since I'm obviously a natural?

Of course, since I had very little to do, that left me to my thoughts. Which were, unfortunately, circulating around the person I happened to be watching at this moment in time.

For instance, I knew I had to talk to Malfoy after class, but how was I supposed to approach him without angering him? Since if I angered him it would only lead to striking my temper since he's so infuriating. But it wasn't as if I could just walk up and say 'Malfoy, may I have a word with you?' I mean, he'd look at me as if I was mental! Though, I probably am, which is completely beside the point. And after I got him to stop throwing insults at my sudden politeness, how would I bring up the topic of what he had been talking about? "Sorry Malfoy, but I actually do pay attention to what you say, and now I actually would care if you elaborated?" As if.

So, regardless of the fact that I actually had a plan, if you could even call it that since my plan really just consisted of talking to Malfoy somehow, I had no idea what was going to happen. The likely outcome was another screaming match and probably me punching Malfoy in anger. He probably won't even answer any of my questions, since he's a jerk. Or I'd get jinxed.

I didn't even know why it mattered so much to me. Gryffindor, Slytherin? Why did I care what people thought of me? I never had before. Sure, it would be nice to be considered Gryffindor for the sake of my Flock, but isn't it just another title that won't matter in a few years when the Flock and I forget we ever spent time at this school for insane people? We surely couldn't be staying much longer, not with our record. We'd definitely be lucky if we made it to Christmas, let alone the end of the school year. So why did I care whether or not Malfoy could tell if I was Gryffindor or Slytherin?

Perhaps his answers would help me figure it out.

"Max! For goodness sake, will you please continue to practice? You are not a god!" I heard Hermione's shrill voice shriek at me, breaking me from my confusing swirl of thoughts and causing me to tear my eyes from where Malfoy was just now getting reprimanded by the short teacher (Flitter, Glitter? Witty? FlitWitty?).

Turning to look at Hermione, I sighed. "I'm pretty damn close though." I retorted, reluctantly pulling out my wand to comply with her wishes.

"You are so arrogant." She stated irritably, glaring at me as I stood up facing her.

Shrugging, I gave her a relaxed smile. "That's why they love me."

"I rather doubt it." She responded with a frown, standing in position to retrieve her book from me. Before I even knew what had happened, and apparently before she had realized either, I had waved my wand and called my quill back to me, before she had even uttered a word. The kicker? I hadn't said anything either.

I caught the quill in my hand and looked up to see Hermione staring at me with a mix of anger, irritation, jealousy, and awe. It was an odd combination, and I could understand the first three emotions, but even I had to admit the last one threw me for a loop. All I had done was exactly what I had done at the beginning of class, and the same thing everyone around me was doing, more or less. Only, I hadn't said anything.

"You just performed a nonverbal spell! In your first year of magic! We don't learn those until we're Sixth Years. How did you do it? Of course, I've been trying on my own, but nonverbal spells are extremely difficult, and take focus and concentration, not to mention lots of practice. You've hardly been here a week!" Hermione exploded on me, barely containing her awe, even though her jealousy was laced through her words. She had begun pacing somewhere near the beginning of her rant, and everyone in the entire room, including that short teacher whose name I had yet to remember, had turned to stare at us causing me to shift uncomfortably on my feet.

"Well… it just sort of happened…" I mumbled pathetically, which set Hermione off on another rant. Don't get me wrong, I was very proud of myself, and pretty excited too, but it was also pretty creepy. First I'm handed a 'powerful' wand, then I'm repeatedly told I've got great potential, next I nearly master flying a broom (which really had no point), followed by skillfully performing two spells? Hermione wasn't lying; I had only been here a week. And I wasn't lying either; it had just sort of happened.

I didn't exclude the thought that maybe it was just a heightened mutation of mine. Maybe the reason I picked up this whole magic gig faster than the other members of the Flock (to Nudge's unfortunate despair), was simply because my body was mutating on its own to adjust to the magic that was only now showing itself. Maybe the others would start showing signs of heightened magic ability soon too.

And then, of course, there was the possibility it had something to do with my heritage and why I was considered for Slytherin, in which case it might very well mean that I was simply extremely good at magic and the Flock was just going to have to tough it out. I secretly liked this option best. Not the whole 'be in Slytherin' part, since I did want to remain with everyone, and certainly _away_ from Malfoy, but knowing that I was good at something because of _me_ and not because of some genetic mutation or scientific explanation, well that was pretty nice.

"Well! This is certainly a surprise! Miss Ride, why didn't you say you could do advanced magic?" That short teacher asked me, suddenly very excited. Aha! Flitwick! I don't know why I suddenly remembered that.

I couldn't help it; I exploded. "Does nobody pay attention? I've been here less than a week! I. Don't. Know. What. I'm. Doing! Has all this pixie dust gone to your heads? You! You claim to be masterfully brilliant and yet you can't even grasp the concept that I have no idea why what I'm doing is actually working! What? Has the problem of being second best bloated that already oversized brain of yours? Damn it all! This is all crap!" I exclaimed heatedly, throwing my quill at the ground as if that solved everything, before I stormed out of the Charms classroom, steam practically pouring from my ears.

I heard Harry shout after me, but then I heard Fang telling him I needed to blow off some of the annoyance and anger that had been building up for a few days. It's not really that I was angry at anything, except for Malfoy of course, but I was confused, and everybody knows that Max converts her confusion into temper tantrums. Overdramatic, childish, meaningless temper tantrums.

I don't know how long I wandered the halls aimlessly, my anger dissipating with each passing moment (and each punch to the wall), before I realized I was completely and utterly lost. I had ignored the disapproving glares of the moving portraits on the walls, some of which reprimanded me for being out of class, and I had even contemplated removing them from the walls, but thought against it, although that was probably because my hand was too sore from hitting the stone. So instead I continued turning corners hopelessly.

Somehow, I found myself turning a corner and entering a corridor that led outside, where I found a huge tree. And believe me, when I say huge, I mean _gigantic!_ It looked like a tree that had popped out of horror movie; you know the type you'd put out in front of your house on Halloween to keep kids away. It was big a gnarled with a twisted trunk and branches that looked like curled fists with spindly fingers coming out of them. I found it rather odd that there were no leaves on it, since we were barely in autumn yet, but the lack of leaves made it look even creepier. Yet, despite all this, I still found myself walking towards it. Big mistake.

If I had been the type to be surprised and scream, or something of the sort, I might have, because the _tree_ tried to hit me. Ducking to the ground and rolling, I looked up, only to jump up in time to miss another of the huge branches slamming down where I had been standing. I barely had time to register what had happened before another branch was flying at me. Jumping backwards, I landed rather ungracefully on my butt as I scrambled away from the… _tree_.

"That's the Whomping Willow. Nasty thing. Not too friendly either." I heard a voice that I was not too keen on hearing at the moment say from behind me. Glancing behind me, which I shouldn't have done, I almost didn't have time to duck another branch. Scrambling up and away, I finally moved far enough away that the tree couldn't reach me. I watched as it slowly brought itself back into its original position, and then it became still again.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" I screamed, as I fell to my knees, shaking. I wasn't shaking out of fright, more out of shock. I mean, come on. I've fought some pretty messed up mutants and come face to face with death, but being nearly crushed to death by a tree? Yeah, I think that takes the cake…

I heard Malfoy snicker behind me. "I told you. That's the Whomping Willow. It's not fond of people, particularly Gryffindors."

I scowled at him from where I sat hunched, regaining my composure and calming my heart beat. "I'm not entirely a Gryffindor yet, just to remind you." For emphasis, I stuck out my tongue, which, while immature, made me feel better.

"Regardless, the tree still would have attacked you." Malfoy stated sarcastically before, and get this, he _extended a hand down to me_. I stared at it for a moment, before looking at him as if he had grown a third head. He only rolled his eyes and gave me a look that clearly said 'I'm not going to throw you back to the tree so don't be a wimp.'

Ever so cautiously, I placed my hand in his, and was quite surprised to find his hand warm, as I had been expecting it to be ice cold (like his heart). I allowed him to pull me to my feet, instantly letting go the second I was standing securely. I nodded thanks, and he just raised an eyebrow at me, clearly mocking me.

Glaring as I dusted off my robes, I questioned, "What are you even doing here? Did you follow me?"

Malfoy shrugged. "Someone had to, and with your boyfriend preventing Potter from coming after you, I figured it was my job."

It was my turn to roll my eyes. "How chivalrous. Maybe you should be in Gryffindor." Malfoy's face at those simple words was priceless; I wished I had a camera to capture it for blackmail. Suddenly, what he said seemed to register in my head.

"Wait, boyfriend? What boyfriend? You mean Fang? He's not my boyfriend. We're just really good friends." I hastily explained, as topics such as these always gave me a slightly ill feeling.

Something flickered behind Malfoy's eyes, and a smile crossed his lips. It was a really peculiar smile, one I had never seen before on anybody. It was both mysterious and yet revealing, knowing and yet innocent. I was almost frightened by what it meant but at the same time put its meaning on the ever growing list that was titled Ways Malfoy Confuses Max. I expected him to say something extremely profound and irritate me, or say something completely intelligent to yet again prove to me that he did indeed have a brain, but he did neither.

Instead, all he said was "Interesting…"

Huffing, unable to believe I had let Malfoy get to me in such a short period of time, and nearly forgetting I had wanted to speak to him, I turned on my heel and stormed away in the general direction of the school, which was kind of hard to miss considering its huge size. Malfoy strolled behind me casually, that unusual smile still on his face.

"Do you know where you're going?" he asked from behind me, and I had enough common sense (or perhaps it would be called self-control?) not to answer as I let him walk in front of me to lead me back to the school, as his unspoken words were completely true. I may know how to get back to the school, but I wouldn't know where to go once I got there. I scowled hard at his back and tried to mentally burn a hole in the back of his head, making a mental note to ask Hermione if there was a spell for that.

I followed behind him in angered silence, trying to resist the urge to childishly stomp my feet as I walked, until we were safely back inside Hogwarts. He led me through a few corridors and up some stairs and I felt a deep annoyance at the fact that he could have been leading me to hell and I wouldn't have known, and all I could do was begrudgingly put my trust in him. Finally I had enough and I stopped mid-stride in the middle of the corridor. I found it odd that nobody was out yet, but then I figured they must have already moved on to their third class, even though I hadn't thought I had been wandering that long before encountering the tree. Though, time does pass when you're avoiding getting crushed to death by a psychopathic plant.

"Where the hell are you taking me?" I demanded, crossing my arms where I stood, feeling slightly creeped out that there weren't even the moving portraits in this hallway. It was just me and Malfoy. The mere thought sent shivers down my spine. Malfoy stopped as well and turned around to face me.

"Nowhere, really. We've been walking in circles for quite some time." Malfoy exclaimed, and he appeared as if he were going to burst at the seam if he didn't start laughing soon.

Seriously pissed, I pulled out my wand and held it up at Malfoy's face, and though I did see a hint of fear pass through, he refused to let down his smile, and I was beginning to feel concerned for his sanity (if he had any, that is). "Take me back to class. Now."

Malfoy held his hands up in surrender, and I was feeling very antsy, almost as if something was about to go terribly wrong. It was a very anxious feeling, almost the one you would get if were you to do public speaking or something. It came on rather suddenly, though if I thought hard, I realized I had been feeling it since this morning. I couldn't quite place a finger on just where it was directed at though, since most times I felt it were around white coats. I would have liked to have assumed it to be directed at Malfoy, but I didn't think he would be stupid enough to attack me.

"Easy Ride." He murmured, smirking.

"Why are you doing this? What does pissing me off do for you?" I asked angrily, though I was practically bursting from my skin as my body itched to get out of there.

"It's a thing I do. It's fun to irritate Gryffindors in general, but I've found it particularly fun riling you up, since it takes little to no effort on my part." He answered nonchalantly, putting his hands in his pockets.

I lowered my wand, sighing. "For heaven's sake, Malfoy. I'm a Slytherin too, ya know. Don't I get any credit for that? Can't you just give me a break for once? I've hardly been here a week, only four days. How can you hate me in that short of a period of time? It's absurd!"

If I wasn't so used to hearing Fang's quiet speech, I wouldn't have caught the words that came from Malfoy's mouth. But I did, and I nearly died of shock.

"I don't hate you."

I'm not quite sure what about those words set something off inside of me. Maybe it was my already anxious and jumpy feelings, or that I was already just at my breaking point. Or maybe it was because Malfoy had that effect on me. However it happened, I snapped.

"OH you don't? Then what is this perpetual arguing we've got going on? Just a sign that you fell hopelessly in love with me at first sight? Because, believe me, that doesn't just happen, and especially not to me. Magic or not. I mean, come on, you even told me we were enemies when I tried to introduce myself to you! If that's not hate, then what is it? A sign of trust? An offer of lifetime friendship? You need to get your brain checked! Your ideas of emotions are all mixed up. I mean, this isn't kindergarten. We don't tell people how much we 'appreciate their existence' by tossing curses and hexes and rude and obnoxious glares or insults at them every chance we get. I never went to kindergarten, but I don't even think it was that bad then either. Now listen to me, you've got me sounding like Nudge! This is ridiculous, me arguing with you. You're ridiculous. I'm ridiculous, for even being here. This whole school is ridiculous. Why can't I just-"

To be quite honest, I'm surprised he even let me go that long.

**Me: Yes, it ends there. I'm sorry. But hey, at least it was a decent length! And I know it took forever, but I have a ton of very personal problems going on at home and so its been hard for me to write without putting down all my anger and whatnot.**

**Rebbie: Me, me, me, whine, whine, whine. But it is true, her life is hell right now. Anyways, tell us what you think!**

**Me: Please do! Make me happy!**


	7. Nudge vs Max

**Me: I am really truly sorry for these past few months, but my mom just got married and the bastard has five kids and I hate him and my mom doesn't care and now my cousin is coming to live with us in our already small apartment (the five kids don't live with us, thank god), and she is the most obnoxious brat ever and is so bipolar that nobody can keep up and she's only ten. Then my grandma, for the past oh I dunno, three months has only talked to me to tell me how much either a) my mom is a terrible person or b) I'm a terrible person. Then I found out I had two leg problems, just controlled my vertigo, and now have to deal my grandma complaining that I'm bipolar and should be locked up just because I told her I hated her for being rude and telling me I was a bitch. So I think I have every right not to update. **

**Rebbie: Way to just…. Dump that on them… like they cared… **

**Me: *sigh of relief* Wow. I feel so much better now. I know my updates suck right now, but I suck right now, and I kinda wanna go around telling people how much they suck right now, and so might motivation to write has sucked for a while, and everything just sucks. But enough sucky. I'm making a New Year's Resolution to update for you guys. More.**

**Rebbie: For once, I totally agree with her. **

**Me: I think I'm gonna go die in a hole from shock…**

**Rebbie: Have fun. I'm going to give them a chapter, that you've been slacking on. BEHOLD.**

I am honestly surprised to say that the next thing that happened was almost half expected. Yet at the same time, it, of course, completely caught me off guard and despite my initial thought, which was to slap him, I found myself unable to move. Which I should've expected seeing as this wasn't the first time I had been caught off guard in such a way. I think, though, I was more surprised that I had enough time to register the thought that I was too dense to actually see any of this coming considering it _had_ happened more than once.

Given that I had enough time to register _all of that_, I have no excuse as to why I _didn't_ slap him. Which is why I won't be telling anyone what happened. Ah, the disappointment.

I stumbled to the Gryffindor table for lunch dazed and confused, plopping down beside Nudge. A huge pile of food magically appeared on the table, as I had discovered it did every meal, yet I realized I had no appetite. Everyone was chatting away animatedly, and hardly gave me a second look when I sat down as they were used to me returning from angry tantrums after awhile. Only Nudge, and surprisingly Hermione, seemed to notice something was off.

"Max? Are you feeling okay?" Hermione asked which only served to turn everybody's attention to me.

I looked up from where I had been staring at my plate as if it had grown four heads. I blinked at Hermione, as if seeing her for the first time. I guess I kind of was. I wasn't used to this caring side of her. Normally she was glaring at me for one upping her in class, but now she was watching me curiously, and with something akin to concern.

"Uh… Yeah…" I murmured. My eyes unconsciously lifted to the Slytherin table, only to find the person they were searching for was absent. That was good. I don't know how I would have reacted had he been sitting there smirking at me, and I wasn't quite sure I was eager to find out just yet.

"Are you sure? You look pale." Harry added. I turned my eyes to him.

"I do?" Even to my ears, my voice sounded shaky and out of it. I was vaguely reminded of one Luna Lovegood…

"Jeez Max. What happened while you wandering the school? Did Malfoy actually catch up to you? Oh don't tell me he beat you in a fight? What is the world coming to?" Iggy stated incredulously.

"No, it's not that…" I said quietly. I picked up my fork and began pushing the food around on my plate. Should I tell them?

"Well, whatever happened, you should eat something. You look as if you'll fall over if someone breathes on you too hard." Hermione told me gently but with a motherly command. It was a little disconcerting considering I insulted her a few hours earlier.

"I'm not really hungry…" I told her.

The entire table gasped. I looked up from my plate to find over ten sets of eyes settled on me as if I was loony. Just inform them that another Lovegood has arrived…

"Max… Max? Oh God, now I know something's wrong. What did Malfoy do to you! Did he hex you? Did you see something? Did you walk into one of this school's weird rooms? I've heard all about the creepy things that happen here that you can find if you get lost. Max what happened!" Nudge rambled, her voice growing higher with each word. Nobody even bothered to stop her.

"It's-" I hesitated. I wanted to tell somebody but at the same time, I didn't want to acknowledge the fact anything had happened. I wasn't even sure if it actually had happened or I was hallucinating. Of course, there was no reason, at least not that I could think of, for me to hallucinate such. Actually I don't know why I'd hallucinate anything involving him in any way shape or form just to save my sanity. Which means it had to be real. Or I was going insane, which was entirely plausible.

Realizing I had nearly our entire section of the table still staring at me waiting for an answer, I sighed and put down my fork.

"... Nothing. Look, I'm not feeling well. I'm going back to the dorm. I'll see you later, okay?" I told them. Without waiting for a reply, I got up and walked from the room, heading straight for the Owlery. Being with all the owls would surely calm me down. It was the only place I had memorized a route to. Fang would certainly keep everyone away from me, knowing that I needed alone time. I only hoped he would be smart enough to attend classes rather than try to figure out what was wrong with me. That is, if_ I_ could figure out what was wrong with me…

The second I was clear of prying eyes, I practically ran to the Owlery, nearly tripping my way up the stairs. Once I was up there I found the school owl I had claimed as my own, named Rickie, and sat down on the window. What was wrong with me? I had never been like this before. I wasn't acting like myself. Even the others could see it, which meant it must've been really bad. But why? Why now?

_I took a few hesitant steps back, unsure of what was going on. Malfoy looked at me for a moment, as if expecting a reaction. And honestly, I was expecting one as well. But I didn't know. It was new._

"_Even you can be made speechless…" He stated softly, which I would have liked to say surprised me considering I pictured him as giant (he stood at least a foot taller than me!) that stomped around and hexed people, but it didn't. I actually rather expected his tone to have compassion and kindness, and this train of thought began to freak me out. I took another step back, for caution's sake._

_But he was right. I was speechless. I didn't know. Anything. And that was bad, considering I was supposed to know everything. And not knowing made it difficult to think let alone actually procure words for what was trying so hard to nudge its way through my head. How could I, Maximum Ride, not know the one thing that my entire life revolved around right now?_

_I felt almost as if my entire world was crumbling. My knees were shaky and weak and my palms felt sweaty. I felt especially lightheaded. Was it supposed to be like that?_

_Malfoy, for some unknown reason, yet it had come to be his norm, was watching me. I would have liked to say it creeped me out. I would have liked to say I was ready to pound his face in. Actually, I would have liked to say just about anything at that moment, even it were something as random as 'Chicken!' But I could utter nothing, and so we could only hold eyes until either he grew bored or I collapsed._

_And just as my knees were about to give, he turned his gaze away, his eyes suddenly going dark, the emotions and whatever had been their disappearing as if it had never been there in the first place. As if released from a trance, I took a huge breath in, one I hadn't realized I was holding. But it didn't make much of a difference. I was left staring at the normal Malfoy, the sneering one, the one who looked at me with irritation. The one I would have happily punched into next week, had I not been about to fall to my knees at his feet. Suddenly, I wasn't sure which one I wanted standing before me; the strange Malfoy that seemed too nice, or the normal Malfoy that I hated._

_Regardless, the Malfoy before me turned on his heel and strutted away, turning the corner with a huff and disappearing from my sight. I would like to say it wasn't just my imagination that saw his slight, curious and possibly concerned, glance behind at me. But I will never know for sure._

_As soon as I could no longer see him, my knees gave and I collapsed, falling to the floor. Catching myself on my hands, all I could do was think. I don't even know what I was thinking, I just know thoughts passed through my head a billion miles a second, trying their hardest to keep up with my rapidly beating heart as it tried to calm my nerves. I contemplated running to the Whomping Willow, just to stop the headache that was forming in my head from the millions of thoughts my head was trying to sort. Anything, anything at all, to make sense of the last ten minutes. _

_I don't know how long I sat there, nor did I care, I just knew that when I got up, it was to go to lunch. And nobody was going to know what happened in the empty corridor between Malfoy and I. even I was going to try hard to forget it._

Looking up at the midday sky, I sighed. How hard that was turning out to be.

* * *

><p>I left the Owlery sometime around mid-evening, when I figured it was roughly after dinner and that everyone should be in their common rooms. There were a few stragglers in the corridors who hardly tried to hide their whispers and stares. Probably still trying to get over the whole 'humans have wings' concept. I found that relatively dumb considering we were at a <em>magical <em>school. I mean, it couldn't have been that uncommon to run into some form of odd mutant like creature. I'd heard rumors there were unicorns and centaurs, those half-horse half-human things, in that forest we were told not to go into. That made me question the judgment of placing a school so close to a forest that we weren't supposed to go into, then made me question how you hide such creatures.

Nevertheless, I didn't understand why I and the Flock were such topics for discussion. Yet, we were used to stares and whispers, and so I easily just glared and continued walking.

I rounded the corner and immediately back tracked and pressed myself flat against the wall, barely breathing. It was too soon… I stood there for a few moments, my heart furiously trying to break through my ribs, before I deemed it safe enough to peer around the corner. Sure enough, Malfoy had disappeared around the other side. Exhaling deeply, relieved, I continued down the corridor at a brisk walk, much more wary than I was before, glaring at the portraits that dared to mock my hesitation.

I finally reached the portrait of the Fat Lady (what a terrible name) and practically spat out the password in my haste to get into the safety of the Gryffindor common room, where that blasted Slytherin could not enter. Although, I wouldn't put it past him to find a way…

And what did I have waiting for me? Well, the Flock, and Harry and Ginny and Ron and Hermione. I didn't really see why they were concerned; I mean they had only known me for almost five days…. Nobody could honestly care about anyone in that short a time. And yet…

"Max! Where the hell have you been?"

"Are you okay?"

"Omg we were so worried! Thank god you're okay."

"Are you ready to talk now?"

I, being my casual Max self, walked right past them, ignoring their questions and concerned stares, and continued up to the girls' dorm. I knew the boys wouldn't be able to follow because of the weird charm on the stairs that caused them to form into a slide (which was, admittedly, pretty cool). We could go to the boys' dorm but they couldn't go to ours. How odd, in my opinion. Girls tended to be trampier than boys…

I flopped face down on my bed upon reaching the room I shared with Nudge, Angel, and Hermione. Staring blankly to the side, I was content to stay there for the rest of the night, despite the fact my stomach was growling obnoxiously. The wall seemed the most fascinating thing at that moment, and even though I hardly registered it, I couldn't help but continue to stare absently at the cracks that lined it. I barely even knew if I was breathing.

I didn't even look up when Nudge stepped softly into the room and shut the door.

"Max?"

I blinked, but otherwise remained inattentive. Nudge came around to the end of my bed and sat down, folding her hands in her lap as she looked down at the floor contemplatively. It was rather unlike Nudge, given her usual get-to-the-point and no beating around the bush mannerisms. In fact, for a whole five minutes, nothing was said.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked softly, looking over to where my eyes had remained steadily staring into nothingness.

She waited a few minutes to see if anything would change, but I remained a brick. Trying a different approach, she reached over and, no pun intended, nudged me. "Max, we're all worried about you. This isn't like you at all."

When I still didn't respond, I heard her get up. She came around it stand in front of me, hands on her hips. Since she was blocking the view of the wall, I had no choice but to look up at her, and boy did she look pissed. Her glare almost rivaled mine.

"Maximum Whatever-The-Hell-Your-Middle-Name-Is-Today Ride, you will sit up and you will respond to me this instant, or I swear I will not only knock you silly, but I will personally drag you downstairs by the wing and let Fang deal with you, and you should know how worried he is if the whole Flock can tell. So get up right now, dammit, before I start screaming."

Shocked, as I had never heard much of any sort of threatening or demanding tones come from Nudge, I was startled from my stupor. I sat up slowly and met Nudge's eyes. It appeared as if she were trying to maintain the fierce look in them with all her might, because I could see relief and happiness pushing their way through.

"It's still Freakin." I said quietly, earning a smile and a squeal from Nudge, who characteristically threw herself at me.

"Oh good, you're not gone. And I don't have to be weird. I don't like doing that, it's more you. Anyways, are you ready to share what has got you all discombobulated? Ooo, that's a fun word…" She grinned at me.

I curled my knees under my chin, wrapping my arms around them. I didn't want to tell anyone, because that would mean admitting it to myself. And I wasn't ready for that.

"It's not as easy as that, Nudge…" I said as I rested my chin on my knees.

Nudge gave me a small but reassuring smile. "I promise you; whatever you say to me here will not leave this room, not even to Angel. I can tell what you need right now is massive girl time so here I am. Just tell me Max, I don't judge. Certainly not you."

I looked up at the girl I had practically raised. I was supposed to be the ones giving her these kinds of talks, not the other way around. Then again, when had I ever been good at these kinds of talks, regardless of which side I was on? So I guess it was more fitting for her to be coaxing me into spilling my guts, giving she practically shouted hers every day.

"I don't even know what it is, Nudge. I don't even know."

"Well," She said. "I know it has to do with Malfoy. And it happened when you left Charms in a hissy fit and he, I'm assuming, followed after you, the not-so-charming person that he is. A prince perhaps, but no prince charming. An Ice Prince. Oh gosh, I just said I don't judge and here I am judging. But if he did this to you I think he deserves it."

I smiled up at Nudge, her ramble making me feel lighter. "All of that's correct."

Nudge gave me an exasperated sigh. "Well? What else happened that not even the portraits know about?"

I gave up and decided to attempt at least part of the story, knowing telling someone would make me feel better. Although I still held on to the fact it never happened.

"Well I wandered and found a tree that quite literally hits you back. I was dodging that when he found me. Since I had no idea where I was, but he pissed me off, I stormed back to the castle. He knew I would get lost and so decided to lead me back. Only he was leading me in circles because he thought it was funny seeing me get angry. I finally stopped and questioned him and I pulled a you, it was rather funny. But I ranted for about twenty minutes before he…"

I couldn't. I couldn't say it. I didn't know _why_. It's not like it was a new concept. In fact, it was rather old. But the whole situation, and the person, and just everything about it made it feel… strange.

Nudge indicated for me to go on, but I just shook my head. She pressed forward.

"Did you guys say anything? Anything odd or mean? Did he insult you?"

I shook my head. "Well I mean, he told me… he told me he didn't hate me. He offered me his hand when I was on the ground too. But there was nothing out of the ordinary said between us…"

Nudge looked at me with wide eyes, as if I had just told her she'd won the lottery tenfold. "That's a huge step! Maybe you guys will be friends! But why did that make you feel weird? I don't see how that would cause you of all people to act so strangely. I can't help but feel there's more that you're not saying."

I couldn't help it, I laughed. It was just the situation was too… unreal. Friends? No, it was impossible to be friends _now._ Oh jeez, I don't even think I could handle being in the same room, let alone being friends. Nudge looked at me as if I had gone off my rocker.

"What? What did I say?"

"It's just… you're so right... and yet, you're so wrong." I said through my laughter. Nudge gave me a look that clearly stated 'oooookay'.

"Care to explain?"

I wiped the tears that had formed from laughing, and perhaps a little from stress, from my eyes, and shook my head. "Not really, no."

"Max, I'm beginning to go back to my drag you by the wing theory." Nudge threatened. I glanced at her, sobering up.

"There's nothing to tell, really. It was just a weird run-in." I lied unconvincingly. Nudge raised an eyebrow.

"Max, just tell me."

"I really don't think there's anything else to say."

"You know I can see through your lies better than anyone, after Fang."

"I'm not lying."

Nudge gave me an incredulous look, standing up to cross her arms and tower over me where I sat. I met her eyes and remained silent, holding her intense glare with a defiant one of my own. I would _not _lose this! And yet, I could feel my resolve slipping as the need to just scream what had happened to the heavens, or at least my pillow, bubbled forth. I knew Nudge knew this too, and she was only biding her time until I could no longer hold it in.

I began to squirm, deeply uncomfortable with my current position. If there was one thing Nudge was good at, it was staring contests. She was almost better than Fang, and I cursed that because I wanted her to look away so I wouldn't see the look in her eyes that branded me a liar, the one that told me all I was hiding. If she looked away, I would be able to lock this away for good.

But she didn't and before I knew what was spilling out of my mouth, I had blurted it out, sitting back on my bed with a shocked look that mirrored Nudge's, my hands desperately clenched over my mouth in a vain attempt to take back the words. But it was too late, I had already said them, and Nudge had already heard.

"Malfoy kissed me!"

**Me: I know I probably made that obvious throughout the entire chapter, but I really wanted the Nudge and Max scene to happen. Now that it has, how is Nudge going to take it? How is Max going to take it? What about Malfoy? DO the others find out? I promise I won't take as long for the next chapter. I actually have time to write now..**

**Rebbie: Wow, we actually got somewhere…**

**Me: I know, right… I'm impressed.**

**Rebbie: I didn't say it was good. **

**Me: Oh shoo. Reviews to tell me how much Rebbie is wrong?**


	8. Control

**Me: So, here's the next chapter. Long and awesome, from my viewpoint. And it didn't take four months! Woo!**

**Rebbie: Oh my god, she isn't back to the world of the dead. It's a miracle.**

**Me: Go away. Btw I found an awesome Harry Potter story about Hermione and Draco that turns the good guys into bad guys and makes the bad guys the good guys… anyways... it was amazingly portrayed and even though I'm a little bias for not liking half the good guys, it wasn't like evil evil evil, it actually made the evil good. If that makes sense. Well, anyways, just go read it! It's called Blood is Thicker.**

Previous, Just Cuz It's Fun To See It Again:

_But she didn't and before I knew what was spilling out of my mouth, I had blurted it out, sitting back on my bed with a shocked look that mirrored Nudge's, my hands desperately clenched over my mouth in a vain attempt to take back the words. But it was too late, I had already said them, and Nudge had already heard._

_"Malfoy kissed me!"_

**Present**

Nudge took a few steps backwards, hitting the edge of her bed and sitting abruptly on it with a clumsy but soft thud. Her gaping, speechless mouth told me this was the very last response she had expected. Unable to tear my hands away from my mouth for fear of what else may come out, and perhaps because I believed that if I kept them there whatever I had just said would go away, I sat stiffly on my bed staring at her in fear.

She was going to hate me. She was going to think I was a traitor. She was never going to speak to me again. She was going to tell everyone, and then I'd have no friends because everyone wouldn't talk to me anymore, and then I'd have to leave. She was going to hate me. Everyone was going to hate me. _Oh my god_. She was going to _hate_ me!

"What! That's… that's… but he… I thought… eh? When? Why? …How!" She all but shouted at me from where she sat, stunned, her hands clenched tightly to the edge of the bed for support.

Bravely removing my hands from my mouth, I couldn't help but sarcastically reply, "What do you mean _how_? He freakin' kissed me! How do you think?"

Nudge came back to her sense enough to roll her eyes. "Well I get _that_. What I mean is… its Malfoy. You haven't even been here a week and he's made it perfectly clear that he hates you. So why would he kiss you?"

"Oh gee thanks."

She hardly refrained from glaring at me. "You know what I mean. He hates everyone. Why would he kiss you if he thinks you're the equivalent of the mud on his shoe? Wait! He said he didn't hate you, right! Omg Max! Malfoy likes you! It's like kindergarten!"

I chuckled at that. "Heh, that's kind of what we were talking about."

"You mean, before he kissed you? Okay, like that makes sense. Explain. Wait, hold on. Let's catch me up on this. Start from the beginning. And if you leave anything out, so help me god, I will go to him myself and find out. And I'm sure his version is more interesting anyway." Nudge said, staring up at the ceiling in contemplation.

"I'd rather you didn't…" I muttered. Nudge suddenly jumped up, looking all excited, and plopped herself next to me.

"Well? Spill! I know you've been kissed by Fang before. But what's it like being kissed by someone you hate? Was it romantic? Were you surprised? Well, I mean of course you were, you've hardly eaten or spoken a word since. Oh jeez, you and Malfoy. Who would've guessed?"

I groaned. "Don't say it like we're a couple! It was one kiss and he did it to shut me up. I'm sure it means nothing."

"Well, did it work?" Nudge looked at me curiously, her eyes shining with that knowing look that I really hated right now.

"Huh?"

She rolled her eyes again. "Duh! Did it shut you up?"

I couldn't help it. I started laughing. Did it shut me up? Hell! It did more than just that. "What do you think?"

"Oh, I don't just think. I know. Anyways, what happened!" She demanded, hitting me lightly on the arm.

"Nothing! It's exactly as I said. He was leading me in circles to get me angry and I got mad and asked why he hated me and he said he didn't, which surprised me so much I went into a 'you' rant about how if it didn't mean he hated me it must mean he liked me, which made no sense because he barely knew me and how he was acting certainly didn't show he liked me unless we were in kindergarten. Then I got so frustrated about how I was ranting that he kissed me to stop me. Afterwards he kind of stared at me for awhile while I just stood there completely stunned, then the 'normal' Malfoy was back, and he left." I looked up at Nudge who had that stupid glint in her eyes, and sighed. She was reacting how I should've expected; too hyped on up 'girlish matters' and whatnot to actually process that my entire life was dying before my eyes.

"So. Do you like him, Max?" She asked me, gently shoving me with her shoulder. I glared.

"Out of all that, _that's_ what you pick up?" I asked incredulously, and Nudge grinned. Curse her and her ability to be a girl while I just stomp around getting angry.

"So is that a yes?"

I groaned and ran my hands through my hair, grumbling out the answer. "I have no idea! How are you supposed to feel after being kissed by someone you thought wouldn't give you a second look if they saw you dying in the street?"

Nudge shrugged, bringing her legs up onto the bed to sit crisscrossed. "I don't know. I've never had to experience such. You, on the other hand, have. Instead of worrying about how you should feel, you should be worrying about you actually feel." She said oh so wisely. When I didn't answer, she poked me. "So, Max? How _do_ you feel?"

I fell backwards, splaying out across my bed in exhaustion. Today was too much stimulation for me. "Oh I don't know. When he kissed me…" I hesitated. I wasn't really sure how I felt, so now that I was trying to put it all into words was making it difficult, especially since I think we already covered I'm no good with emotions. But, then it all just came out, in a rather me like fashion.

"Well, at first I guess I was more surprised than anything. I certainly wasn't feeling the hatred and disgust I was expecting. Then I felt really shaky and lightheaded. I wasn't hungry; I was so nervous I was going to run into him all day. And so I hid from everybody because I was terrified of how they would react if they knew, and how I would react if I ran into him. Is that normal? Am I supposed to react like that to someone I'm supposed to hate?"

Nudge was staring at me with an unreadable expression. There were a few moments of silence in which I stared blankly up with a terrible look of confusion and a feeling of being hopeless, and she just watched me, as Fang often did, as if she were reading me for something that she already knew she would find. Finally, just as I thought I might lose it, she spoke. "And do you feel disgusted or hate now that you're thinking back on it? Now that the initial reaction is over?"

I stared at the canopy of my bed silently, knowing that I didn't need to answer for her to know what I was thinking.

* * *

><p>It had been three days. Three whole days. Three long, extremely excruciating days in which I had not seen head or tail of Malfoy. He hadn't shown up to any of the classes we shared, nor was he present at any of our meals. I was concerned, but also relieved. I was not ready to face him. I also knew that he probably had his own methods of getting food and notes, so I wasn't <em>too<em> concerned.

After my talk with Nudge, I had taken a shower and gone to bed. When I woke up the following morning, I felt so awake and happy; I almost didn't believe that the previous day had happened. But the knowing glances that Nudge kept giving me were enough of a reminder that the kiss was reality.

There had been a minor dispute among Hermione and I given she was a nosy girl who couldn't mind her own business (and neither could her annoying friends). She was determined to figure out what had happened, and I had no idea if it was out of concern or because she simply couldn't stand not knowing something. Angel seemed reluctant to accept that I didn't want anyone but Nudge knowing what happened, but smiled and said as long as I was happy she didn't care. Iggy and Gazzy were just glad I was back.

Fang didn't talk to me the entire first day. Not that he says much in the first place, but it was still upsetting. He was just mad I told Nudge first. I think he finally understood that some things are meant for girls' ears only, for he sat next to me at breakfast on the second day, and I knew that he had forgiven me. Besides, I wasn't quite sure where we stood at the moment, and given I had been kissed by another guy, didn't want him to know until I was sure where I stood with both.

So now, here I was, nearly succeeding in shoving the memories of the 'incident' from my mind as I sat in library with Hermione. It was Sunday night. We had officially finished our first full week here. Nudge had become best friends with Ginny, Hermione and I had learnt to tolerate each other, and Fang was finally trying at class. For a terrible first few days, I'd say we were going pretty well now.

Gazzy and Iggy were off somewhere the Weasley Twins, probably doing something they shouldn't have been, and Ron and Harry were serving detention with Snape. Angel was hanging out with a bunch of first years who found her absolutely adorable, and Nudge and Ginny had gone off to chat about things I could personally not care less about. I think Fang had gone out for a fly, and while I wasn't keen on him going out alone, I knew he could handle himself. Though the idea of things here being _natural, _and not some mutant freak scared me a bit.

But that left me with Hermione, whose favorite place apparently, even when there were so many other things to be doing, was the library. So here we sat. I was shocked when she alerted me that the pile of books in front of her was considered 'light' reading, as she had made it so she was a month ahead of all her classes. I tried my very best not to cough "overachiever" under my breath, but I think it slipped out anyway by the exasperated sigh she gave me.

"Well you best be studying as well. The Triwizard Tournament is going to officially begin this week when the champions are pulled, and so there will be very little time for actual work aside from that during classes." Hermione told me matter-of-factly, although that was really the only voice she had.

I stared at her blankly. "The tri-wizardly-what now?"

"The Triwizard Tournament. Kind of a foolish title, given that someone from each house participates." Harry stated as he sat down beside me. Ron followed, plopping tiredly beside Hermione, looking completely wiped.

"What happened to you?" I asked.

"Snape made us clean the entire trophy room. Without wands!" He grumbled.

I raised an eyebrow. Surely there couldn't be that many trophies… "Anyways, tell me more about this… battle."

"It's a not a real battle. It's a game, of sorts. Basically, one person from each house is chosen to be the champion of their house, and to play. There are three tasks, and each one tests you in a different way. The tournament had been cancelled for awhile due to deaths, as it is extremely dangerous. But the ministry, I'll bet at Dumbledore's request, has decided to give it one more try. It was announced at the beginning of the year, so it slipped our minds. But Friday is Halloween, which is when the champions will be drawn. The first task is November 24th." Harry informed me, and I grew increasingly interested. Perhaps this school wasn't so boring after all.

"Are there any rules?" I questioned, deeply intrigued.

"Well, there are the basic ones we get to know before the champions get chosen. One, the age restriction. You must be at least a fourth year to participate. Two, technically there is to be no cheating, but it's an unspoken rule that the champion uses whatever means necessary before the task to win. Actual cheating during the task never happens. Then there's the whole "let's celebrate inter-house unity" and what not. Oh, plus the winner gets a trophy and 1000 galleons." Ron added thoughtfully.

"Sounds fun..." I said, trailing off as I thought about the tournament. I would love to participate in something like that, and win! It would certainly boost my ego, and 1000 galleons would definitely help the Flock and I. but I knew better. I was just starting my second week here; I would never last in a tournament such as this. I'd be dead before my name had left Dumbledore's mouth. I had no doubt Harry would be putting his name in, however, and most probably Malfoy as well.

It was sudden, so sudden that perhaps it was never there at all and I mistook it for the abrupt peak in my curiosity, but I felt almost a rush of unease. A flash of anxiety, almost, at the thought Malfoy would dare risk his life in such an interesting event. But as soon as it had come, it was gone, and I was left doubting whether it had coursed through me at all.

"I've read about it-"

"Of course you have."

Hermione glared at Ron before continuing, and I felt a brief flash of similarity between us, knowing that I wasn't the only one who found her study habits ridiculous.

"Apparently the tasks are supposed to be of the most brutal sort, which is why I won't be putting my name in. I highly suggest you do the same. And there had never really been much of the inter-house unity, and you can certainly bet that as long as Malfoy exists, the Slytherins will make absolutely positive it stays that way. I find the whole tournament barbaric." She stated, flipping a few pages in her book, hardly looking up at all as if it were the simplest notion to ever exist.

"Well, to each their own. Anyways, I'm off. It was great… sitting here. But I really have to stretch my wings. Catch ya later?" I waved bye to the boys as the nodded sleepily, while Hermione reprimanded them for not doing their homework or something.

I maneuvered through the school quite well, despite the fact I still got lost sometimes, and made it to the front door. As soon as I was clear of the school, and well away from the Whomping Willow, I spread my wings and shot to the sky, hoping possibly to run into Fang, and at the same time longing for some alone time.

Alone time won out and I soared above the castle, using my turbo here and there to just feel the wind, basking in the glorious feel of flying, a feeling I had missed the past week of being cooped up inside the school. If that's what normal felt like, I rather liked being a bird kid.

I wasn't quite sure how long I was out there, but it had been dark when I got out, and it was beyond dark now, despite the fact the moon was trying ever so hard to peak through some clouds. I knew by gut instinct rain was coming soon, and that was the only thing that caused me to land on the window ledge of the Owlery. I peered in, and when the coast was clear, dropped through, just as rain began falling.

The Flock and I had found out the hard way that being out after hours was a big no-no. So I knew that if was caught, I'd be in trouble, even though I was still technically new and adjusting to the ways. It wasn't that big of a deal, since the Flock and I had nearly perfected the art of sneaking around, but it was a lot harder to move around the school when the halls were dark. And a whole lot scarier too.

I started down the stairs of the Owlery, knowing nobody would be coming up here this late at night, and turned the corner into the hall with caution. So far so good. I had been walking about five minutes, however, before the tell tale signs of hunger began settling in. I tried to ignore them as I allowed my feet to guide me through the dark halls of Hogwarts, but flying always made me hungry, and now was no exception.

"Damn!" I cursed under breath, glancing around to make sure no portraits had heard me. Turning briskly around, I began walking towards the Great Hall, sure that near there would be the kitchen, where I could find food.

Sure enough, after arriving at the Great Hall and just about calling off the search after ten minutes of nothing, I found a little set of stairs in the very back corner of the room which led me downstairs to the kitchen. I was very surprised at how utterly large the kitchen was, and the first thing that caught my eye was the vast abundance of food.

The second was the strange creature that appeared before me.

"What is the missus doing in the Kitchen? Was the missus not satisfied by dinner?" the thing asked, and it sounded fearful. It must've been a girl from its voice. I got over my momentary shock to reply out a stutter.

"No, no, dinner was fine. I just a tad hungry still…"

The… well I guess it was almost like a mess of poorly designed animal parts wearing a rag… jumped at the thought of food and smiled at me. She bowed and began rummaging about the kitchen while I stood rooted to the spot, both terrified and awed.

I was finally moved from my position when another voice came from behind me, startling me enough to nearly cause me to trip and fall flat on my face.

"Millie, I would like my usual."

Another creature came out of nowhere and bowed to the person behind me. "Of course Mister Malfoy."

I froze, which was quite humiliating on my part. I was Max, for god's sake. I should've been doing something other than freezing to the spot. But, nonetheless, that was the only thing I seemed capable of doing around him.

He said nothing, and I said nothing, which made the whole scene pretty awkward from my perspective. We both just stood in the entrance way of the Kitchen, waiting on food, neither bothering to make small talk or move a muscle. And even Fang was never this still or quiet.

Suddenly the creature popped back in front of me with a few trays of food, and I had to refrain from drooling. It smelled so good. However, I was a little wary. I mean, how was I going to take that all up to the common room? Actually, I needed to find a way to the common room first… I still wasn't so sure I could do so in the dark.

"The missus may eat down here if the missus wants." The thing said. I smiled, relieved. Ignoring, for a moment, the guy who stood slightly behind me, I allowed the strange creature to direct me to a table and chairs, where she set down my food.

"Um. Thanks…" I trailed, not really knowing who I was supposed to thank.

"Rusty, missus."

I nodded. "Well, then, thanks Rusty. It looks great." She bowed and disappeared, leaving me slightly disgruntled from the way she seemed so normal about it, whereas I was clearly not used to such happenings.

It was a few minutes into my eating when I realized that someone was sitting across from me. Admittedly, I was once again startled, and then angry at myself for being startled so easily and so much in such a short period of time, and then I was happy because he was no longer ignoring me, but that led me back to being angry because he had ignored me in the first place, which caused me to become confused as to the whole reason I was getting ignored, which got me angry again. That made me feel sick because I wasn't used to feeling so many emotions in the span of less than thirty seconds.

Putting my fork down, I sat up straighter and swallowed, attempting to look dignified. "So this is where you've been hiding."

It was supposed to be demeaning, but I think it came out more concerned than anything because I had been so worried he was going to die of starvation. Of course, I was just realizing I had been worried as I sat and watched the creature place food in front of him. I half expected him to comment on something or other and perhaps just give me one of his sneers or nasty looks before taking his food and leaving me to glare at his back, but he quietly began eating with me, with not a single strange look or rude remark. Cautiously, as if he would start breathing fire at any second, or as if the Flock would come barging down and either kill him or kill me for being with him, I, too, began to eat.

It was the oddest thing to see, had anyone come down. There he sat, in his white shirt with the first few buttons undone, his Slytherin tie loose around his neck, the Slytherin insignia on his shirt glaring loudly at me. And here I was, my white shirt a bit rumpled and my sleeves rolled up, my Gryffindor tie untied and hanging limply from my neck, my temporary Gryffindor insignia glaring back, as it would be expected to. I couldn't help but curiously watch him eat, and wonder what he had been doing these past three days. He had missed two and half days of classes, and I had not seen him anywhere yesterday nor today, which though not necessarily common, we were at least bound to see each other in the halls. Yet it seemed he had been purposely avoiding me, and for what I could only guess.

But yet, here he sat, and we were almost having a civilized, if not a bit awkward, late dinner together. Sure, we had not yet spoken more than that first sentence, but we weren't being hostile. I think maybe we forgot how. It was a bit remarkable, and I rather enjoyed seeing this side of him. I had been here a week, and was rather appalled at how quickly I had lowered myself to calling him out as being someone I should hate, someone I should forever see as my enemy. And I hadn't even given him time to show me whether I was right in that decision or not. I had simply let one snide comment get to me, and decided. But hadn't I also created a rude and spiteful image of myself? Why should he give me a reason if I hadn't given him one? I hadn't gotten to know him properly before I let everyone make my mind up about him, and I had selfishly turned him into the bad guy. But maybe he was just reacting to me. Maybe this quiet, almost speculative side was the real Malfoy.

I had to remember, I was going to be one of his kind for two weeks. I had certainly reminded him plenty of times. Perhaps it would be worth my while to get to know him so my stay in Slytherin wouldn't be intolerable.

"Quit staring, Ride."

I blinked, and fought down the blush that rose to my cheeks. I hadn't realized I had been staring at him, so lost in thought.

"Sorry. I'm just a little… confused." I stared down at my plate as I muttered. I didn't like feelings, and liked talking about them even less. I expected Malfoy to just ignore me and continue eating, or retort with some rude comment that would anger me. But I guess that was my prejudice speaking because he only sighed.

"About?" he asked, almost reluctantly.

I put my fork down, instead turning to play with my fingers. "Oh gee, everything. You, mostly."

He gave me a smirk there, one that I had been desperately searching for so I knew this was actually Malfoy and not some fraud. "Can't stop thinking about me, huh Ride?"

"You know very well what I mean." I said while I glared at him. He shrugged nonchalantly, as if it was nothing, which it was most certainly not.

"Let it go Ride. It won't happen again." He said softly, that trait that I wasn't used to coming back and rendering me a puddle of nothing.

"That's not the point," I managed. "I want to know why it happened in the first place."

He too put his fork down at this point, opting instead to lean back in his chair and stare at his plate as if it offended him. I suppose it was better than staring at me as if I offended him, although perhaps I did at the moment. I think it's an unspoken rule not to ask guys why they kissed you; rather, you just sort of accept it. Then again, I had only ever been kissed by Fang and I had run the times he did that. I hadn't run when Malfoy kissed me, and I think that's why I longed to know why he did. Perhaps if knowing why he did was a good answer, I would be able to figure out why I didn't react like I think I should've.

When I was beginning to fear he wasn't going to answer, I said quietly, "Sorry. I shouldn't have asked. I'll go now."

I stood up rather rapidly, my chair squeaking, and turned around to walk from the kitchen, my knees a little shaky and my hands sweating for reasons I would never understand. I was stopped by a voice, one I knew too well, and one I was so used to hearing in harsh tones and brutal insults. But this tone was neither harsh or rude or insulting. It seemed almost… scared. I shrugged that off almost instantly. Malfoy? Scared? Impossible.

Just like it was impossible he'd kiss me.

"I lost control. I didn't mean to, I swear I didn't, but I lost control."

I was halted in my steps, rooted to where I stood for what seemed the thousandth time in the past week. Malfoy had just admitted to losing control. He admitted he lost control. In front of _me_, of all people. And he admitted that because he lost control, he kissed me. To be honest, I wasn't sure what to make of that, but I didn't care. He admitted it.

I turned around slowly, meeting his grey eyes. They were peculiar; I had never seen eyes quite like his. Except perhaps when I fought Omega. Omega had silvery eyes, but those were almost mechanical and cold and metallic. Malfoy's eyes were stormy and fiery, and seemed to stare straight through me.

"And so you ignored me."

He knew it was meant to be an insult, and I saw the flash of annoyance flash through his eyes, but nonetheless he answered. "Yes. I avoided you."

"Why." I stated it, because I already knew the answer. Here was my proof.

Malfoy jumped up at this point, nearly knocking the table over in his irritation. "For Merlin's sake! I kissed a Gryffindor! And hell, I would likely do it again. Of course I was going to avoid you, Ride. I'm a blasted Slytherin. I can't just go around kissing the enemy!"

I unconsciously took a step closer. He looked wild, his eyes raging, his magic sparking about him as he stared at me with an unreadable emotion. I would lie if I said I wasn't captivated, and I would still be lying if I knew that I was walking straight into his trap. Stupid, cunning, sly, charming snake.

"So why did you?" I asked softly taking another step, not once deterred by the fact he looked ready to explode at any second.

"Because I lost control." He repeated, a bit softer.

"That doesn't answer much. I've been here only a week. You taunted me and ridiculed me the first half and ignored me the second. Why me?" I asked, taking another step so I was back at the table.

"Why do you need to know so badly? What's with bloody Gryffindors and their need to know everything?" he asked, and though he tried to hide it, or perhaps he was successfully hiding it and I was just good at reading people, I heard the underlying tone of amusement in his voice.

I grinned. "Nasty habit, but its fun being in on all the gossip."

He smirked again, reminding me once more that I was indeed talking to Malfoy and not some random guy who just happened to have kissed me. "Slytherins have their gossip too."

I raised an eyebrow. "So does that mean that they all know about…"

Malfoy sneered, as if the merest possibility of the entire Slytherin house knowing his business was laughable. "Of course they don't. That is strictly my business."

"Oh, and I assume nobody messes with you."

Malfoy stepped around the table, his sneer almost a smirk but not quite, and somewhat a wolfish grin as well, and well, it was rather hot. "Of course. I'm the Slytherin King."

I hardly refrained a laugh at that. "You're joking." But I knew he wasn't. "Alrighty then, your majesty. You still haven't answered my questions."

He gave me a look at the title, but refrained from commenting on it. He took a step, and I barely registered how close we were now standing. "And what questions are those?"

"I hardly qualify a week as knowing me. So why on earth would you kiss me after such a short time? And not only that, but why me? If you want a Gryffindor, there are plenty other girls available. Ginny, for instance, although I'm quite certain she's interested in Harry. Or even Hermione, although I know she hates your guts to the very core of your existence. It would certainly be interesting to say the least. I'm just wondering what makes me so special. Not that I'm special or anything. Actually, I'm relatively plain compared to most of the girls here. There's Nudge too, but if you touch her I will cut your hand off. Without magic." I continued to babble. I think being in such close proximity to someone I was supposed to hate and yet at the moment didn't was making me feel very… out of it. And he smelled so good…

"Don't you ever shut up?" he whispered and I was taken aback, just in time for his lips to fall across my once again.

My mind fizzled out at that instant, and the only thing I had time to think was _kiss him back, stupid!_

So I did.

**Me: Oh yeah! Another, nice, long chapter! How's that? I thought it was good. And don't say anything about rushing the relationship. I've got good reasons. Granted, they won't show up for awhile. Plus, I think it's going at nice pace, and it needed to happen. Besides, certain things are going to happen that make certain other things happen, which are kind of crucial for the story, and I need them together for that.**

**Rebbie: oh my god shut up and go to bed. Its two am.**

**Me: ahaha, yeah, it is. Reviews, my faithful readers?**


	9. Bloodied and Forgotten

**Me: Here I am! Certainly not as long a wait as last time! And though it's not as long a chapter, it should clear some stuff up...**

**Rebbie: Just get on with it. Nobody cares about why its here, they just want the chapter.**

**Me: Oh, waah to you to.**

Three hours after my second 'incident' found me sitting on my bed with one very tired and irritated Nudge standing in front of a chair she had pulled across from me. I hadn't even thought of what I was doing as I pushed through the near empty common room into the equally empty dorm (Hermione was probably still in the library, and Angel was having a sleepover), roughly waking a sleeping Nudge. And now that I looked back on it, I regretted ever waking her, as it was proving more useless than useful. Aside from the fact she was now cleaning and putting gauze on my injured hands, that is.

"So, you're not going to tell me what happened?"

I gave some half-hearted grunt in reply. Nudge paused in the wrapping of my right hand, the more seriously injured, to give me a skeptical look.

"Seriously, Max. You're not going to tell me why, three days after saying Malfoy kissed you, you come storming back to the Gryffindor common room in the middle of the night in an angry huff?" She asked, and when I merely scowled and attempted to cross my arms, which didn't work as Nudge had hold of one of my hands, she sighed.

"So, you mean to tell me that this-" She held up my bloodied hand, where my skin had broken open over my knuckles and my finger was fractured, "is nothing?"

I shifted my eyes so they were glaring bitterly at the floor, while Nudge fell into in the chair across from me with a weary sigh. She rubbed gentle circles over my bruised knuckles, the only sure sign she wasn't completely ticked at me. It appeared as if she were contemplating just how to approach the situation, knowing that an angry Max was dangerous, but because she was Nudge, she knew there was something more, and she had to get me there. Without, of course, causing me to explode, which was the likely outcome.

"Look, I'm not going to play dumb. I can pretty much figure out what happened, with or without you telling me. Now, the question is are you going to own up to it, or just go about as normal? Because punching walls every time you screw up or do something that doesn't make sense, isn't going to solve anything. I really do want to be here for you. I even like where this could go. It's new, and it's fun, and frankly, I think you deserve it. But I will not let you injure yourself every time a guy kisses you, Max, regardless of whether it's by starving yourself or hitting things. So are you going to tell me what happened, and I can work this out with you, or are you going to sulk like you normally would, and let this problem build until it explodes out of you? Cuz in all honesty, that will probably only result in further injuries."

I lifted my eyes to meet hers, and perhaps it was the genuine concern and anger that made it so impossibly difficult for my mind to accept my actions as irrational. I was Max, god dammit. I knew what I was doing. Punching walls until my frustration was gone was how I handled things. I didn't talk about feelings or discuss why I did things. I just did them, point blank. End of story. So what if it resulted in both of my hands being bloodied and bruised and a few fingers broken? That was my way of dealing with things.

This angry pain-muddled thinking is what I believe led to me ripping my hand from Nudge's tender care, and storming to the bathroom, which I proceeded to lock myself in for the next few hours, until I was sure she had fallen asleep. A flash of guilt surged through me at my behavior, which may have also been from the throbbing and searing pain in my hands, but I forced it down. I had to do this on my own. I needed to figure this out for myself. I didn't need help.

* * *

><p>I didn't get any sleep that night, as I ended up staying in the bathroom until dawn broke, which was when I finally unlocked the door and pulled on some school robes, before trudging to the common room where I waited, rather impatiently, for the rest of the crew to wake up. Once they had gathered, I childishly demanded that we go to breakfast in this century, which caused a few scowls, eye rolls, one very heated glare from Nudge, and a chuckle from Iggy.<p>

Breakfast was very edgy, at least from my perspective, which was entirely reasonable as it was me that was snapping at anything that happened to come within range. The Flock, with the exception of Nudge, was taking it with a grain of salt; I was in one of my 'moods', as they termed them. It was a typical Max day. The other Gryffindors, with the exception of Hermione who seemed too perceptive for her own good, were picking up on the hint and leaving me alone. Hermione just kept sending me curious glances. However, Nudge, knowing the real reason behind my grumpy and irritable demeanor, kept kicking me periodically under the table when I was going overboard with the I-hate-you-all attitude. Normally I would have been content to sulk and glare, but considering it was partially her that my mind had directed it's rather uncalled for anger at, I ended up doing something rather… well… inappropriate for school, apparently.

I guess throwing a handful of food at someone who's pissing you off is considered 'rash behavior', and is severely frowned upon by most authority figures. Who knew?

On the other hand, Nudge's face when the handful of eggs came in contact with her perfect hair was priceless.

However, due to my, how did they put it… oh yes… 'Inability to work out my foolish teenage anger problems civilly', I was sentenced to a meeting with Dumbledore, who was supposedly going to go over the rules of acting 'rashly'. Why, I do believe that is becoming my favorite word. It's both a thoughtless action _and _a nasty skin condition!

So here I was, yet again sitting alone before the great and mighty headmaster. I was greatly annoyed to discover his chairs didn't swivel, as that was the only thing I could imagine myself doing to alleviate the boredom while talked to me. Actually, he had to get here first, which is why I thought of swiveling in the first place. Not that I had been in enough situations for it to matter, but I had been placed before enough so-called counsels (which would later try to kill me), and even they had the decency to provide young teenagers with swivel chairs. What was I supposed to do in a chair that didn't spin? Rock back and forth like a mental patient? No, thank you. I'm not crazy enough for that, yet.

I don't know if it was merely my imagination, or maybe I didn't notice it before, but suddenly the chair began slowly twisting back and forth. It felt, at first, like it was rusted still and needed oil to move. Yet the more I concentrated on whether it was actually happening or not, the easier the turning became, and suddenly I was sitting in a swivel chair. The actual chair didn't transform, but rather, it was almost as if the legs of the chairs became bendy and just sort of swayed however I imagined them to, which, at the moment, was in a slightly twisting way. I would have liked to say this spooked me, but I was all too happy to have found a way to keep myself from dying of boredom to care. I just kept swiveling, grinning like a fool.

It was at that moment, right as I was about to laugh at the absurdity of my situation, when Dumbledore appeared. And I do mean appeared, because he sort of just… stepped out of the shadows. I was almost positive he hadn't been there the entire time, but who really knew in this school, like seriously? Nonetheless, I stopped swiveling immediately (although not because I thought it would be bad, more because I was completely caught by shock. I mean, where the hell did he come from!).

I eyed him as he walked over, casually picked up two of those finger-biting lemon candies as if they were feathers, and sat behind the huge desk of his.

"So, Max. Why do I get the feeling you will be spending a great deal of time in here?" He asked, his eyes giving me that all-knowing twinkle.

I frowned. "Trust me. I plan to spend as little time as possible in your presence."

Dumbledore nodded, as if he had expected me to say that, and I wouldn't be surprised if he did. I waited for him to bring up the incident involving me chucking eggs at Nudge, but instead he just sat and stared at me, sucking rather happily on a lemon drop. He rather reminded me of a curious child, and the look he was giving me was beginning to freak me out. It reminded me all too much of the excited stares I got from curious white coats bidding on the Flock.

"So, are we just going to sit in silence, or is there anything you actually wanted to talk about?" I questioned. "Because, I have places to go."

He gave me a peculiar smile, sitting straighter in his chair. "Actually Max, I wished to talk to you about your past."

I raised a brow at that. "Certainly Nudge covered everything you need to know." _God only knows the girl can't keep her trap shut._

"Ah, yes. That may be the case, but I do not mean the entire Flock. I wish to speak specifically about you."

I stiffened a bit. "Why?"

That twinkle, if anything, seemed to grow. "There are a few… wrinkles that I hope you will be able to work out for me."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "And would you care to explain those wrinkles?"

If anything, he had been practically begging for me to ask. In a not-actually-begging way. He just seemed to type to, when he wanted, get some interested enough in something to not have to outright tell them, because he would have them curious enough to ask. And it almost seemed as if he knew more about me than I did at that moment.

Dumbledore gave me a light smile before standing up from his desk and moving somewhere in the corner of his room. He rummaged for a bit before coming back with a huge book and some glowing quill. Even as he carried the book and the quill, it would randomly start writing something. From where I sat it looked like a huge list of names.

He placed the book and quill down in front of me. I took a curious glance onto the page and saw it was indeed a list of names, and beside the names were dates, presumably birthdays, some as new as within the last few hours.

"This, Max, is the Magical Quill. Each year, it records the births of magical children, who will be sent letters requesting their presence at Hogwarts upon their eleventh birthday, in this large book. This book holds the names of every child who has ever attended Hogwarts, and is continuously writing the names of future children. It has never failed us."

I looked up from my browsing of the book to give him a skeptical eye roll. "And you're choosing to show me this because?"

"I am choosing to show you this, Max, because you're in it." with a flick of his wand, the book's pages began turning rapidly until they reached a point where the birthdates were approximately fifteen years back. (**I know she's in fourth year, but I figure she'd be closer to fifteen than fourteen. Actually based on the way the books are now, she should be like… twenty… anywho). **I gave a quick glance at the page before looking up at Dumbledore to see if he was serious.

"Your name was written in this book, Max, when you were born nearly fifteen years ago. It stands to reason that on your eleventh birthday you should have received a letter. And from what Nudge has told me of your endeavors, you were not in captivity at eleven, but living in the mountains safely, where a letter should have reached you without fail. After all, we got Harry his letter, and his aunt and uncle went so far as to take him to an island in the middle of a storm. If a student's name is in this book, we will get to that student."

Dumbledore sat once more, looking down at me with that curious glitter in his eye.

"Yet, I did not receive a letter." I frowned, saying what he was implying. I was beginning to understand a bit of what he was getting at. Something had gone wrong in-between the writing of my name and the receiving of my letter. Could it have been my…

"Yes, I wondered if it had been your wings as well. However, the additional appendage does not change who you are, as your birthday and your name remain the same. You are the only you, and we are wizards. We would know, anyhow. The problem seems to be that someone blocked our carefully crafted system from remembering your name when it came time for the letters to be sent. As you grew up in a laboratory, you would not have known about the wizarding world and would therefore not have been expecting a letter, so when it did not come your world did not end. However, the system had skipped your name, and thus skipped the three names related to you, believing your family to no longer be on the list, which is why Fang nor Iggy received their letters shortly after you would have."

I sat in speculative silence as I pondered what he said. It made perfect sense, which was frustrating as I was trying very hard to find something wrong with it. But at the same time, it answered many of my much needed questions, even though it opened so many more. Suddenly, something in what he had said pulled at me,

"Wait a moment. I was with Jeb at the time I turned eleven. He was my father, and I know the rumors that no muggle-borns get considered for Slytherin, which means I must be at least half-blood. That means there must've been at least the slightest chance he knew of my blood having magic in it. Wouldn't he have told me? Unless he was the one blocking me from getting my letter… which isn't all that surprising, really, the backstabbing traitor he is. But then, I met my mother about a year ago. Wouldn't she have been able to warn me, especially when I wasn't in Hogwarts? I mean, even if I'm a half-blood, then if it isn't Jeb it would be her and she certainly should have known. But she's too nice to know and not say anything. Which leaves Jeb. But I honestly don't think he's a wizard. He's useless. Which goes back to my mother. But then Ella should be here too, shouldn't she? Oh, but the family thing. But wouldn't she have like… noticed things? Especially if my mom is a witch, and the letter never came. Ahh! I don't know!"

I buried my face in my hands, deeply confused. One of my parents betrayed me by not telling me who I really was, and someone, possibly the same parent, possibly someone completely unrelated, had blocked me from returning to my magical blood. How did Dumbledore honestly think I was going to cope with this? Take it with a spoonful of sugar and dance around the room, thankful for the news? Bloody unlikely!

"Max. You are correct in assuming that you are a half-blood, although there is a significantly greater amount of magical heritage in you than there is muggle. And your other deductions are extraordinarily insightful, especially for someone who has been handed so much information in such a short period of time, for which I am truly apologetic. However, it is necessary for you to know if you should come to make the proper decisions in time."

I gave another skeptical glare, something I seemed prone to doing in his presence. "Care to elaborate?"

Smiling, Dumbledore merely looked down at me over his glasses. "Your conclusion about Mr. Batchelder and Dr. Martinez are not entirely correct. While you are correct in some of your speculations, for instance, Mr. Batchelder is not a wizard; for the most part your speculations are tad off. Though I take credit, for I have not been entirely honest with you."

It was at this point in time that he did something I did not believe him capable of doing. He frowned. It wasn't sorrowful or angry; in fact, it looked rather melancholic and regretful. I had turned my eyes back down to my name, tracing the lettering the booklet, fingering my actual birth date (January 15!), and had looked up when his voice grew somber to see that he had lost the sparkle in his eye.

"What do you mean?"

He let out a weary sigh. "Mr. Batchelder and Dr. Martinez are not your parents."

I believe it was then that I dropped the book, took two steps backwards, turned, and ran.

* * *

><p>Dumbledore watched as the girl fled his office. He had been expecting as much; she had been through so many things in such a short period of time, and while he had not wanted to lay everything on her, she needed to know if she was going to face the truth of her past.<p>

"Are you going to tell her, sir?" A voice said from behind him. Dumbledore sighed.

"I do not think she is quite ready, Severus. She has a lot on her plate."

Professor Snape stepped from the corner of the room where he had watched the entire scene. While he was not particularly fond of the young Miss Ride, he did feel a sort of pity for her.

"She is going to find out sooner or later. Then there will be no chance to get on her good side, for you will be the one who held the secrets." Snape informed the conflicted headmaster.

There was a long bout of silence as Dumbledore stared at the door, lost in thought about the many paths this newly laid future could take. He had once thought he knew it all, but that was before this girl literally stepped through the barrier he had created around his perfectly laid plans.

"She looks a great deal like her father." He said at last.

"She has the personality of her mother." Snape replied dryly.

"Should we tell him, Severus?" Dumbledore asked, feeling suddenly tired.

Snape was quite for a few moments. "No." He said at last. "He's intelligent, when he's not causing seemingly harmless mischief. Cunning has always been a particular trait of his that he has been all too eager to show off."

Dumbledore only nodded, content to staring at the spot the girl had vacated, already wandering the many paths he feared would come of her future.

**Me: Alright, here it is. I hope it's not too confusing and jumpy. This just sort of came, but I'm glad it did because it helped explain things, and also sort of acted as a filler.**

**Rebbie: Blah blah. **

**Me: Shut up. I've decided to start a game. I'm going to award "house points" to reviewers who state the house they prefer in their review. At the end of a chapter I'll give the current house rankings, and when the story is over, a house cup will be awarded to the most 'reviewed' house. It'll be ten points per review, plus an added bonus per how awesome I think your review is, and if you guess anything that might be in later chapters. Sound fun? Okay! Go!**


	10. Handy

**Me: Hey ya'll! The reviews were great and rather… unexpected. In a good way. Many people took a guess as to who Max's father was, and I was really rather surprised how many people guessed the same person. I won't say whether you're right or not, just know I have the entire thing planned out already. But some reviewers did get me thinking. But it would be too complicated to change all that now. Unless…**

**Rebbie: Oh god, here we go.**

**Me: I know it's been awhile. I moved, then found out the reason I've been so sluggish was because, wouldn't ya know, I've had mono for three months and every time I went to the doctor or what not, they just said nothing was wrong and sent me off, when I really needed tons of rest. Finally someone said "Hey wait… you've got mono! Go home and sleep, and drink lots of fluid, and don't think twice about staying home from school!" Which sucks, because my grades went down slightly due to all the work I missed and had to catch up on. But I think that's a pretty decent reason for not updating.**

**Rebbie: There's also that minor thing called "she goes through cycles of which fandom she likes"**

**Me: aha, but we don't need to get into that. Anyways, onto the chapter!**

I glared at the speck of dust that had drifted down on my desk as if it had offended me. Though, everything has offended me at one point or another. This speck, at the moment, was merely offending because it was there, and I couldn't move it. If I made any sort of movement, it would draw that freakish teacher's attention and I did _not_ want her staring at me through those creepy glasses.

It was a ridiculous class, really. Divination. There was no way anybody, with perhaps the exception of Angel on rare occasions, could tell the future. I mean, the Voice gave me heads-ups (which, now come to think of it, said voice has been awfully quiet lately), and Iggy was certainly perceptive enough, but predicting the future? Complete idiocy.

I was happy to note that I was not the only one to think so, however, as Hermione was not even in this class. She scoffed when Harry had found me sulking near the library after my meeting with Dumbledore to tell me that if I didn't hurry I would be late for class.

"_Divination." _She had huffed. _"What a useless subject. Not an ounce of truth or fact about it. Completely unreliable."_

I was beginning to see her point. Harry was doodling or doing homework, I couldn't tell from my angle. Ron had fallen asleep ten minutes into the lesson, with half of the Hufflepuffs behind him. There were the few odd balls who clearly found this class a lot more interesting than it was, but that might have been due to the over-excitement that the creepy teacher was completely devoted to giving them. Not that it mattered; every person she talked to died a horrible death or had something terrible happen somewhere near in their future. It was amusing the first three times, but then it just got old.

Which is why I was left staring angrily at the speck of dust on my desk, refusing to acknowledge the crystal ball on the table in front of me and tuning out yet another student's death sentence. I was intent on making myself a statue just so she didn't acknowledge my existence. Of course, when does _anything_ ever go my way?

I heard Iggy whisper to Fang behind me, "If she keeps this up, there will be no students left," which unfortunately made me giggle quietly. That was all it took to get her attention. I rolled my eyes as the frizzy haired Professor whirled around to face me. How she heard me and not Iggy is something I will never know.

"Ah, Miss Ride! Do you perhaps seek a prediction? Your aura is very clear… but it's very dark! You are surrounded by gloom and darkness and death! Someone you love will turn their back on you! You will be alone when you need them most! Someone near to you is going to die! And you are in grave danger!"

A few kids in the class stared at me in horror, but I merely refrained from laughing as Ron snorted in his sleep at my being in grave danger. I was thinking along the same lines. Harry was looking at me with a mixture of sympathy and apology. I could hear Iggy snickering behind me, and I wanted to hit him. She had pretty much just summed up the entire lesson and put it into that short prediction. Oh, and wait, I was going to die. Now how many times had I heard that?

"Uh, Professor Trelawney? Not to burst your bubble, but I've been in grave danger since the day I was born. In case you weren't aware, I have wings. I have no parents and I've been on the run for awhile now. I just found out I can do magic, which makes me more valuable. No freakin duh I'm in grave danger. And of course someone near to me is going to die; everybody dies. It would be nice if you could specify when. Then maybe I'd believe you. Or, you know, like predict the weather or tell me if I should wear blue or red tomorrow and what will happen if I don't. If you keep telling everyone they're in grave danger, then of course it's going to come true! Get a new hobby!" I exclaimed, thoroughly frustrated. This whole deal, first with Malfoy and then with Dumbledore, was really getting to me, and then this? It was too much, and this pathetic teacher had been my unfortunate outlet for my irritation. And I felt a little bad, because she looked like she was going to cry, but I was so angry that it didn't matter to me.

"You, my dear, are suffering greatly. There are things that you have not told even those closest to you. Your aura is oppressive and suffocating, and yet I fear there is nothing to fix it. You are doomed!" I hardly heard the second half of her measly attempt to fix her prediction, because I had felt Fang stiffen behind me when she said there were things I had not told anybody. Even if he believed this crackpot less than I did, he still would not take the chance that there was something I wasn't sharing.

After all I told him everything, didn't I?

Well, at least, until we got here.

Finally, I stood up and flung my bag over my shoulder, glaring at Professor Trelawney and muttering some choice insults under my breath. And, as I hear Hermione did, I stormed from the Divination classroom in a huff, swearing that I was never returning. How dare she say things like that about me?

"Moronic lunatic. What an airheaded freak! All that damn incense has gone to her head." I muttered as I turned the corner to head to the Quidditch pitch. I could use some flying time to burn off some steam.

"Ah, you came from Divination, then." I heard a voice that was becoming all too familiar say from behind me.

I didn't stop walking, nor did I make any note that I had even heard him as I continued my angry stride towards the corridor that would lead me outside. I heard him land on the ground from where I presumed he had been sitting on a ledge, and take up pace beside me. Still, I refused to even glance at him (however much I wanted to).

"Skipping class are we?" He asked casually. I knew he scowled when I continued ignoring him.

"Aren't you a bit too old to be ignoring people, Ride?" Still I gave no response.

Frustrated, he gripped my wrist in an attempt to stop me from walking, but my hands were still injured my from brutal wall beating that occurred the night before, so when he latched on to my wrist a sharp pain coursed up my arm. I couldn't hold back the slight cry of pain that escaped my lips as I stopped short in an attempt to relieve the pressure, and immediately I bit my tongue to prevent myself from crying out again.

Malfoy let go quickly, startled. "You okay there Ride?"

I nodded, wanting just for him to go away. I think being so lax was causing my pain tolerance to diminish. Either that or I had really done a number on my hands. Knowing me, it was probably the latter.

I was surprised when a gentle hand lifted my hand and pulled back the robe to reveal the intense bandages and heavy wrapping that Nudge had been so kind as to apply for me before I got pissed and locked myself in the bathroom. Cautiously, I peeked up to see Malfoy turning my hand over and staring at the bruises that were visible. I had to refrain from flinching when he reached for the other one, but I let him see that it was just as bad.

"Merlin, Ride. What happened? Why haven't you gone to Pomfrey?" he asked, and I picked up on the hint of anger and concern that laced his voice.

"Nothing. It's nothing. I'm used to it." I said briskly, trying to take my hands back without hurting them.

"Nothing? This is nothing? Have you seen your hands, Ride? Hell, I'm surprised you're still moving them. You're either stronger than I gave you credit for, or stupider than I thought." He told me, and I think he was trying to insult me, but he was just too surprised at the damage for his hurtful tone to come through.

"Look, I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself." I said, doing my best to glare, but for some reason I couldn't muster one up. Instead, I only managed to look vaguely irritated and increasingly pained.

"Clearly." He responded dryly. "Now, would you like to tell me what happened, or would you like me to drag you to Pomfrey?" He threatened, and I gave him a look that clearly said 'you wouldn't' to which he responded with one that said 'Try me.'

Sighing, I blew my bangs out of my face. "I punched a wall."

There was a moment of silence in which Malfoy looked at me incredulously before he began laughing. "Did it hit back?"

Yanking my hands from him, I managed a harsh glare and began storming away. Oh he could just laugh at my pain, could he? He didn't even know he was the reason I had punched the wall in the first place. Maybe then that stupid smirk would be wiped from his face. If my hands hadn't been so bandaged up, I probably would've hit him.

I hadn't even known he was following me until I felt a strong set of arms circle my waist.

"He-he-hey! Heyheyhey! Excuse me! What do you think you're doing?" I exclaimed as I suddenly felt my feet leave the ground. Before I could form coherent thought, Malfoy had picked me up and dropped me over his shoulder and begun walking in an unknown direction. I pounded on his back mercilessly (well, as mercilessly as I could with injured hands) and kicked, screaming to be let down, but he kept walking.

"Excuse me! I demand to be released! Put me down! Malfoy! Dammit! Put me down, now!" I screeched, clawing at his robes as I tried to wriggle out his arms. "Where the hell are you taking me!"

"I'm taking you to Pomfrey."

I didn't want to go Pomfrey. I had heard she was a nice person and all, but Pomfrey was the nurse, and nurses meant hospitals, and well that was something I was keenly against. I struggled to get out of his grasp, but with injured hands it was quite difficult, and for what is was worth he was rather strong compared to most other arms I had been in. Not that I had been in many people's arms, but when you are about to get captured, things happen. Regardless, I knew I wasn't getting out of his arms easily, so I had to figure something else out. Thus, I turned on the Max charms.

I didn't count for the Malfoy charms to be on an equal, if not higher, level.

"If I promise to go with you willingly, will you put me down?" I asked, trying with all my might to put Bambi Eyes into word form.

Malfoy, I could tell, rolled his eyes. "No."

"Well could you at least loosen your grip?"

"No."

"I have to pee."

"No you don't."

I huffed, resting my elbow on his back and putting my chin in my hand, despite the slight pain the pressure caused. There had to be something I could do to make him put me down. I went through a list of spells that I had learned that would help me in the situation, and sadly could think of nothing that wouldn't harm me as well. And it wasn't as if I wanted to harm him (although I wouldn't have minded Malfoy earning a sore shoulder or something). I just wanted to be put down.

"I have a fear of hospitals. If you take me there, who knows what might happen." I stated calmly.

Malfoy slowed, but didn't stop. "That's ridiculous. Nobody is afraid of hospitals."

"It's true. I'm dead terrified. I might injure my hands further trying to escape. Then all this would have been for nothing." Insert dramatic sigh for effect, and done.

"You have to do something for those injuries, Ride, and Pomfrey is the Healer here." Malfoy told me, but he had nearly stopped walking. Almost to freedom…

"I told you, I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself. Now if you put me down, I'll go find Iggy. He'll know what to do." I said, attempting a shrug, which is apparently a lot harder to do when you're hanging over someone's shoulder.

I could practically feel Malfoy give in. See, I knew underneath that cold exterior was someone who cared about the welfare of girls… or at least my sanity. Or… well he cared about something. And whatever it happened to be at that moment, it was helping to earn my freedom.

"Alright, Ride. I won't take you to Pomfrey." He said, and I knew he was smirking as he continued walking. And I was _so close!_

I argued with him (although it was more like arguing with myself as he refused to cave in) for another five or ten minutes, until we arrived at what appeared to be an empty hallway. I looked around for any signs of, well, anything, and there weren't any. It was a desolate hallway. And Malfoy had stopped dead center, staring at the blank wall. And here I was, questioning _my_ sanity.

Just when I thought Malfoy was going to put me down, he began pacing in front of this huge strip of empty wall. It began to make me dizzy, so I closed my eyes, which I really shouldn't have done, because when I opened them, that empty wall had become a huge door.

"That wasn't there before." I stuttered out intelligently.

"Welcome, Ride, to the Room of Requirement." Malfoy stated as he pushed open the door.

I was about to question what he meant by that when I was set down, none to gently, on a couch. Taking a look around, the room seemed rather quaint. It almost appeared to be someone's bedroom, or perhaps a living room. Although, it was rather bleak. It had a couch, a table, a chair, a sink, and huge cabinet, which Malfoy was now digging through.

He apparently found what he was looking for, because he returned with medical supplies and sat down on the table so he was sitting in front of me. "Give me your hands."

"Why."

"'Just do it."

"Tell me why."

"Oh, for Merlin's sake, just give me your hands!"

Grudgingly, I lifted one of my hands for Malfoy to take, and watched as he began unwrapping Nudge's handiwork. With what seemed like practiced ease, Malfoy cleaned the wounds on my left hand, set my broken pinky, and redressed them. Taking the same care with my right hand, soon I had clean bandages on my hands, despite a slight sting left over from the antiseptic.

"Isn't there a spell you could've done?" I said, despite myself.

"Dammit, Ride. You don't know how to be grateful, do you?" He exclaimed, rather loudly, and I could tell he was thoroughly irritated with my antics.

Stunned, I sat on the couch staring at him for a few minutes. I mean, I didn't have a lot of things to be grateful for. Not to mention this was the same guy who had kiss me twice in a manner of a week with no explanation, was the reason for the bandages, and I had also just been given a heavy load of information concerning my background. But with this one small act of kindness, I couldn't be grateful.

Bowing my head, I grimaced. I hated being in the wrong. "Thanks… I… appreciate it."

Malfoy looked taken aback, but cracked a mischievous grin. "Anytime. I'm good with my hands."

I scowled. He had to make a joke like that…

He helped me to my feet (but not without my looking at his hands with disgust) and we left the room, heading to the Great Hall for lunch. I hadn't even noticed that we had spent that much time arguing over my hands (rather silly thing to waste time over, now that I think about it…), but I'm kind of glad we did. Despite his annoying tendencies, and how absurdly stubborn he is, it was a rather fun way to spend time. Plus I got a free hand treatment.

Just as we were about to go through the Great Hall doors, at different times of course, he turned to me with a curious look.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

He shrugged before turning his attention back to the noise coming from the dining hall. "There _are_ spells I could've done, Ride."

And he left it at that as he strode through the Great Hall doors as if he owned the world, leaving me standing on the other side staring in confusion, wondering many things. The first, why didn't that jerk use his damn spells on my hands in the first place? It would have made life so much easier. The second being, why didn't that jerk use his damn spells on my hands in the first place! It would have been such a great show of power "Hey look, I can use magic, you can't." So, if there are spells he could've done, why didn't he?

I was beginning to doubt that I would ever understand Draco Malfoy.

**Me: I know it's not the best, but I really need to build up their relationship (and yes, it has to happen while Max is in her first month at Hogwarts, which is why everything seems rushed.) But really, it isn't rushed, once everything comes together.**

**Rebbie: You need to stop explaining things, because you never actually explain things.**

**Me: Anyway, House points!**

**Currently: Slytherin: 48  
>Gryffindor: 7<br>Hufflepuff: 0  
>Ravenclaw: 20<strong>

**Aww, poor Hufflepuff…. Yay Slytherin! Though, I think I'm supposed to be biased on this… Anyways, house points will continue! Remember, if I like your review, you get bonus points.**


End file.
